


Origins

by tenbinsilver



Series: Snakes [12]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbinsilver/pseuds/tenbinsilver
Summary: Naga is forced to rush to his home planet to save his dying daughter, but is met with an immediate punishment for his sins. On Jigama, Balance and the family await word of their safe arrival. When they don't hear from Naga, Tsurugi contacts Rasalhague, and he finds himself having to give life-changing news to the family.
Relationships: Balance/Naga Ray
Series: Snakes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506917
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Asystole

Koura had fallen asleep in Balance's arms.

He had insisted on going home to spend time alone with Koura, but Terazi had fought it. He eventually agreed to his parents walking over with him, but he had immediately taken Koura to bed and left them in the living room.

Terazi had been standing in the doorway of Koura's bedroom. Balance had read to her and rocked her to sleep. She was sound asleep.

"Do you want me to put her in bed?" Terazi asked.

"I don't want to let her go," Balance said.

Terazi nodded. She walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of the rocking chair.

"You won't lose her," Terazi said.

"I never thought I'd lose Takara, either," Balance said.

"This is going to be hard on us, but I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. I've never lost a child."

Balance held Koura a little tighter. "I lost my husband and my daughter on the same night. This is worse than just fighting with Naga. They're _gone_ , and I don't know how long they will even be gone _for_."

"But it's saving your daughter's life," Terazi said.

"The blood compatibility test _never_ warned us this could happen."

"Naga's species isn't well known. There's still a lot that even Naga might not even know about his own body. Let me put Koura to bed."

"Ma."

" _Balance_."

Balance finally nodded, and Terazi took the sleeping toddler. Koura stirred, but immediately fell back asleep. Terazi turned around and held out her hand for Balance.

Balance hesitated, but took Terazi's hand. She grabbed the baby monitor and took Balance back to the living room.

Shou was sitting on the sofa and he stood up when they walked in. Balance sat down on the recliner, and Shou and Terazi found themselves back on the sofa.

"You should probably go to bed soon," Terazi said. "It's getting late."

"No," Balance said. "I'm not sleeping until I hear from Naga that they are there and Takara has been admitted to the hospital."

"We understand," Shou said before Terazi could protest.

"But you can go home if you want," Balance said softly. "I really don't mind."

"We can stay here," Shou said.

"Yeah, we'd rather you not be alone," Terazi added.

"No, it's really all right. Koura will sleep through the night. I'll turn on a movie or something."

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"I'm calm, Ma. It's ok. You can go home."

"I don't like this."

"I don't like anything about this, but I'm ok," Balance said. "I'll go to bed as soon as he calls. Then tomorrow we'll see each other."

Terazi sighed.

"Ma, it's _ok_ ," Balance said. "I'm ok. I just… I want to be alone right now. I promise I'll call you when Naga updates me."

Shou looked over at Terazi. "We should really let him be."

"Shou-"

"He said he's ok, and he said that he's going to call with updates," Shou said. "We can't do anything, except for honor Balance's wishes."

Terazi looked to the floor, and Shou stood up. He reached for Terazi, and she hesitantly took his hand and stood up.

"I love you, Balance," Terazi said.

"I love you, too, Ma. You too, Shou."

Shou looked over and smiled a little. It wasn't often that Balance expressed a feeling like that towards him, and it was nice to hear, despite it being said at such a tragic time.

Terazi silently walked out of the door. Shou followed her outside, briefly stopping to turn and nod at Balance.

Balance leaned back on the recliner, trying to hold back tears. He held the baby monitor close, clutching it to his chest. He was tempted to go back into Koura's room, but he was afraid of waking her up.

Koura's little heart had shattered that day as well, and hearing her asking for her daddy and her big sister was almost as painful as not having them there. Koura was only a year old, but she was _smart_ , and completely aware of what was going on around her. Balance knew there was no way he could explain to her that her big sister was very sick, and he simply held her when she asked for them.

Balance hadn't been scared like this before, not in his life. He wasn't sure exactly what he needed to do, or how to do it, but he was hoping that Naga would call and give him answers.

He looked up at the clock. Naga and Takara would be landing in an hour or so, according to what Dr. Madu had said. He quickly turned on the television and found some old movie to watch. The movie he had chosen wasn't great, but Naga had always enjoyed it.

Balance hadn't been watching long, when his seiza blaster went off. He grabbed it from the end table.

"Balance," Tsurugi said.

"Tsurugi?"

"Everything is done," Tsurugi said. "The divorce is processed. Naga won't have any issues getting into Rasalhague now."

"Thanks."

"Of course." Tsurugi paused for a moment, and seemed a bit hesitant before saying, "I can come keep you company."

"Oh," Balance said. "That's ok. I sent my parents away."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm good."

"Balance, please," Tsurugi said. "I can be over in just a few minutes. We don't have to talk or anything. Just let me support you."

Balance mentally sighed. "I'm really all right."

"I never said you weren't. I really don't think you should be alone."

Though Tsurugi hadn't been all that close to him, he had still helped the family a lot. He had a _huge_ hand in saving Alya at her birth, and everything he had done for Lusca…. Maybe it was best to have him close by….

"All right," Balance finally said.

"I'll be right over."

"Okyuu."

Balance placed his seiza blaster back down on the end table carefully. He looked around the room for a moment, unsure of what he was looking for, but the sadness had hit him again when he tried to picture his husband sitting there with him.

"Naga…."

* * *

It had been a _long_ trip.

Even though Takara had slept through most of it, Naga had stayed closed, rarely letting go of her hand. When he had let go of her hand, it was mainly because Eingana had to check on her.

Eingana had just been taking her vitals again when the pilot had made the announcement that they would be landing at the hospital's landing center in just a few minutes.

Naga had looked out of the window. He _hated_ the shuttle landings. Normally, the landings went too fast, and his stomach would jump around. However, this time, the landing was going smoother, most likely because of it being a medical shuttle.

He had only been there twice since he had originally left the planet with Balance. Once to rescue his mother, and he had been arrested then. The second time was the rescue attempt of Lusca. Nobody had tried anything that time, but he had been with the Kyurangers and really hadn't gone out into public.

"Daddy?"

Naga quickly turned to Takara. She had been sitting up while Eingana took her vitals, and she was pointing out of the window.

"Princess?"

"Can we be there yet?"

"We're landing in a couple of minutes."

"I don't want to be in here anymore."

"I know, Takara. I don't, either."

Takara leaned back and pouted, her arms folded.

"You should not do that," Eingana said.

"I'm angry!" Takara said.

"Angry…?"

"It's ok, Takara," Naga said. "You can be angry if you want to be."

"Do not encourage her," Eingana said. "She will be shunned."

"I cannot change who she is," Naga said. "She is three years old. And she is being raised to experience all of her emotions."

"Mr. Ray-"

"You people knew who I was before I got here," Naga said. "Do what you want to me. Don't take anything out on my three year old."

"I understand," Eingana said.

"Daddy, is that where you used to live?" Takara asked.

"I grew up here," Naga said.

"I never been here before."

"I know. Hopefully, this will be the only time."

Naga looked up and saw Eingana. She was carefully watching Takara, her head slightly tilted.

"Something wrong?" Naga asked.

Eingana looked up. "You mean with me? No."

"You're just looking at her funny."

"I am sorry." Eingana bowed her head a little. "I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Why is your daughter so…" she trailed off, her face blank.

"Why is my daughter so what?"

"I am sorry, I do not know the word," Eingana said. "She wants to learn a lot of things. She asks questions."

"The word is curious," Naga said. "And she is very curious. She likes learning new things."

"Curious. Is that an emotion?"

"I suppose it is."

"She is sick, yet she still wants more information."

"I know. I'm proud of her."

"You're proud of me, Daddy?" Takara asked.

"Of course, princess. You're very strong and I love you very much."

"I love you, Daddy," Takara said. She looked around for a minute, and suddenly took a strong hold of her bed. "Daddy, are we falling?"

"No, we're landing. You're perfectly safe."

"I don't like it," Takara said. She started to cry again.

Naga grabbed her hand. He wanted to pull her closer, but they were both strapped in, and he knew better than to unbuckle the strap.

"It's going to be ok," Naga said. "We'll be on the ground in a few minutes."

"My _tummy_!" Takara cried out.

"It's ok!" Naga cried out. "Just hold my hand. We're almost there."

Takara sobbed as the shuttle was lowered onto the ground. It killed Naga that he couldn't take her in his arms.

It took a little while, longer than Takara was comfortable with, but they had finally landed. A couple of nurses had met the shuttle with a stretcher.

Takara continued to cry as she was placed on the stretcher. Naga had tried to stay close to her, but the nurses had pulled him away.

"Daddy?" Takara had whimpered.

"I'm right here, princess," Naga said.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Takara cried out.

"I'm not going to!" Naga cried out.

Naga felt a tug on his arm, and there was a security guard pulling on him.

"Mr. Ray, I need you to come with me," the security guard said.

"I need to be with my child."

"It is not our fault that your child has emotions, sir."

Naga's jaw dropped as he was escorted away from his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy, don't _leave_! _Daddy_!"

Naga wanted to cry as he heard Takara's voice echo, but he didn't dare. Not now.

He was led into a room, a quiet one, only filled with a table and chairs.

"Sit down," the security guard said.

Naga sat, and he was getting scared.

"What are they doing with my daughter?" Naga asked.

"They are doing their job," the security guard said.

"She's in pain. I need to find her."

"You need to sit down. The little girl is being cared for."

"I need to call my husband-" Naga said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, but he was interrupted.

"We were told you no longer have one," said a voice from the doorway.

Both Naga and the security guard turned. Two men had joined them in the room.

"Is that incorrect?" one of the men asked.

"No," Naga said. "But he is still Takara's father. His name is on her birth certificate."

"She does not have a mother?"

"Biologically, yes, of course. Legally, no."

The man shook his head. "Naga Ray, you are under arrest for being an emotional threat to society, evading arrest, and aiding and abetting an aggravated kidnapping."

"Kidnapping _who_?!" Naga cried out, standing up.

"The child born as Alya Arbee Ray."

Naga groaned, and slammed himself back down on the chair. "You can't do this to me. My child is _sick_. She could possibly die! And I'm a _Kyuranger_! Doesn't that mean anything?! You can't take me away!"

"Your punishment has already been chosen."

"You can't do this to me! I'm a _Kyuranger_!"

"Your military status doesn't matter."

"It's _not_ military-"

The man held his hand up. "Just hold out your cell phone."

"What?"

"Your cell phone. We know you have one."

Naga was perplexed, but he did as he was told. He pulled the phone out his pocket and held it up, holding onto it for dear life.

The second man, as quick as anything, held up some kind of electronic device to Naga's cell phone, and there was a loud beeping noise.

"What was that?" Naga asked.

"We just turned off your phone's service," the first man said. "You will not be able to make calls, or any sort of contact with the outside world."

" _What_?!" Naga cried out, standing up again. "You can't do that! At least let me tell Balance and my mother that we're here and Takara is safe!"

"Do not get emotional, sir," the first man said. "Your sentence has begun. No contact with the outside world. In fact, you are not to leave this hospital as long as your child is being nursed here."

"What about Balance? What about-"

"Not one person you'll list is any of our concern. I'll repeat, your sentence has begun."

Naga cried out in frustration and slammed his hand down on the table.

"You have no control of your emotions. We cannot allow that here."

"My family is going to think the worst…."

"That is not our problem."

"And Takara…."

"Just stop," the man said. "Your concerns are not ours. Besides, you have something you need to take care of now. Go back to your child."

"Takara…." Naga said. "Take me to her!"

"Stop making demands," the man said. He looked over at the security guard and nodded.

The security guard grabbed Naga by the arm. "Sir, I'll take you back to her."

"Thank you," Naga managed to say calmly. He eyed the two men as the security guard dragged him out.

It took a few minutes to get back to the room, but Naga was grateful that they hadn't kept him for very long.

Takara was weak, but she still looked up when she saw Naga enter the room. She tried to hold her arms out, but she couldn't keep them up.

"What did you give her?" Naga asked, trying to stay calm. He raced to her side and tried to hug her, but she was hooked up to too many wires. If there was one thing that was good here, it was that they had worked quickly to get Takara situated.

"Mild sedative," a doctor said. "We need to insert an IV."

Needles. Takara _hated_ needles.

"Sir?"

Naga looked over and saw a nurse. He had to read her nametag to make sure she was Eingana. He nodded, and he sat down, holding onto Takara's hand.

Takara looked up at the doctor, who was holding a needle in his hand.

" _No_!" Takara squeaked out.

"You need to behave," the doctor said.

"No, I don't want the needle! _Daddy_!" Takara cried out.

"Princess, it'll only hurt for a second," Naga said. "Remember the last time you had a needle? You got through it by thinking of baby Ty."

"No needle!" Takara bluntly said.

"Little girl, sit still," the doctor said.

" _Daddy_!"

"Princess…. Let them put the IV in you," Naga said. "You'll feel better afterwards."

" _No_!"

"Sir, you need to control your child," the doctor said.

"She's _scared_ ," Naga said.

"I do not understand that."

Naga groaned, and he stood up, holding Takara's hand.

"Princess…. Remember when you had the blood test and you thought of something that made you happy?"

"I thought of baby Ty."

"Yeah. Can you do that again? You really need to let the doctor take care of you. Think of something happy."

"Can I think of Poppy and baby sister?"

Naga forced a smile. "Yeah. Close your eyes."

Takara shut her eyes, and Naga looked up at the doctor and nodded.

The doctor worked quickly trying to get the IV in. Takara fussed, but Naga managed to whisper encouragement through it.

"I love you, Takara."

"I love you, Daddy."

* * *

"Balance, sit down."

"He should have landed two hours ago!"

" _Balance_!"

Balance couldn't stop. He had been pacing the entire time that Tsurugi had been there, and there was no end in sight.

"Stop screaming, you're going to wake my kid up!"

"Balance," Tsurugi said, standing up from the sofa. "I know you're scared and nervous. But you're going to make yourself sick. It's possible it's just taking awhile to get Takara checked in to the hospital. Please, can't you just sit?"

Balance hesitated, but he did sit down. He was shaking, however, and he wasn't sitting still.

Tsurugi sat down again. "Look, Naga will call. I'm sure of it."

"They were going to arrest him. What if he's in prison and my baby is laying in a hospital all alone?!"

"We can't think like that, ok? Just… breathe. Or whatever it is your body does to calm down."

"Poppy," said a small voice from the baby monitor. "Poppy, up."

Balance stood back up, and rushed to Koura's bedroom. Tsurugi followed him.

"Poppy," Koura said, leaning against her crib and holding her arms out.

Balance picked her up, holding her as tight as ever.

"Baby girl, I love you so much," Balance said. "I'm never letting go of you, ever."

"Where Daddy?" Koura asked.

Balance started to sob, and he held Koura closer.

"Poppy cries?" Koura said. "No cries, Poppy."

"I can't do this," Balance said.

"Listen, I'll call Mirri," Tsurugi said. "Maybe she can get a hold of somebody who can help us make contact."

Balance was too busy crying to respond.

"Love Poppy," Koura whispered.

* * *

Takara had finally fallen asleep.

It had been a little bit of a fight to get her settled, but she had finally calmed herself down. Once she was set up, she was given some medication to keep her pain down.

Naga was scared out of his mind. Not only was Takara still so sick, but he was alone. And Balance was in the dark about everything. He didn't know how long it was going to take for Takara to be treated, and Balance… not just Balance, but his mother, too… and everyone else… no one was going to know what was going on.

Naga knew he needed to stay strong. He hadn't been good at that lately. He hadn't been able to wrap his mind about losing his potential son… the surprise he had wanted for Balance. If it had all worked out, then maybe Balance could have tried for a second biological child.

But it didn't work out. Nothing worked out.

And now, Takara… Takara….

He hated seeing his daughter like this. She was so sick, and in so much pain. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment, but she had needed a rather large dosage of the painkillers. It was causing her _that_ much pain. He knew he had to be strong, but he was going to struggle. He _knew_ this.

But Takara… she was more important than him at the moment. For a three year old, she was handling it pretty well. She got scared, but as long as Naga could keep his cool, he knew he'd be able to help her keep her cool as well.

"She's beautiful."

Naga looked up quickly, and saw that Eingana was still in the room.

"Thank you," he said softly. "She's my miracle baby."

Eingana walked closer to him. "It's very unusual to see a child with the same hair color, and eye color, but with a different face."

"The first time I saw somebody different, I was fascinated," Naga said. "It was Balance. I latched onto him and to this day, I'm still not sure why."

Eingana nodded. "I don't really understand, but seeing different things, it makes me shake a little."

Naga blinked. "Like an emotion?"

"I haven't seen many emotions. And most of them I've only seen thanks to my experience with you and your family."

"What do you mean, most of them?"

Eingana didn't respond to the question. "I didn't know how much Takara had brought with her, so I have some extra books. There's paper, too, and pencils. I don't know what else I can do for her."

"You didn't have to even do that."

"I wanted to do something to help you. And Takara."

"Why do you want to help us?"

Eingana turned away, her facial expression blank. She started to look over the machines that Takara was hooked up to. "Because your mother did something for me. Twice. So in a way, I think helping is appropriate."

"My mother?"

"Yes. Your mother is Echidna Ray, isn't she?"

"She's Bastet now, but yes. You know her?"

"I know _of_ her," Eingana said.

"You never met her personally, but she did something for you?"

"Yes."

Naga was definitely confused. "What did she do?"

Eingana opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor walked into the room at that moment. She immediately turned her focus back to Takara.

"Is my baby going to be ok?" Naga asked the doctor.

"The prognosis is not good," the doctor said.

That was a little too blunt for Naga, but he forced himself not to react. "Can you help her?"

"We will do what we can, but what we can do isn't much."

Naga blinked back tears. "I need my baby to be all right."

"I understand, sir. We're going to schedule her first blood transfusion for tomorrow morning."

"How many transfusions is this going to take?"

"We can't say for sure. We haven't done many of these kinds of transfusions."

"I want to donate my blood to her."

The doctor nodded. "We'll allow you to donate as much as you can without making you ill."

"Daddy?"

Naga turned his attention back to Takara and took her hand. "I'm right here, princess."

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Takara said.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts so much, Daddy."

"Princess…."

"Make it _stop_!" Takara cried out.

Naga looked at the doctor. "Help her!"

The doctor turned to Eingana. "Get her something, but make it gentle." He turned back to Naga. "We can't keep pumping her full of medication. It will hurt her in the long run."

"So you're just going to let my baby be in _pain_?!" Naga screamed.

"It will damage her body if she takes too many painkillers," the doctor said.

"Her body is _already_ damaged!" Naga screamed.

Takara started to sob, and Naga grabbed her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you," he whispered. He looked up at the doctor. "Get her something and make her comfortable! Do it _now_!"

"Eingana, get security," the doctor said.

Eingana nodded, and ran out of the room.

"What the _hell_?!" Naga cried out. "You're going to call security on me because I want my baby to be ok? You're supposed to be taking _care_ of _her_!"

Eingana ran back into the room and the same security guard from before was right behind her.

"Look, my child is in pain!" Naga cried out. "You've already taken away all of my rights. I'm _not_ allowing you to take your frustrations out on my child!"

"Daddy," Takara whimpered.

"It's going to be ok, Takara," Naga said. "They're _going_ to help you."

"Sir, you need to drop your emotions," the security guard said.

"No, I _don't_ ," Naga cried out. "You people need to do your damn job!"

"Sir-"

"I want Poppy," Takara whispered.

"Poppy," Naga said. He looked at the security guard. "You can punish me, but you need to let my daughter talk to her father." He looked over and reached for the telephone in the room. "I can call out with this-"

"Sir, no," the security guard said. "You can't contact anyone. Were you not paying attention to your sentence?"

" _Takara_ needs to talk to Balance," Naga said. "You can't keep her from talking to him!"

"Sir, you don't understand your sentence."

"You need to let my daughter call my _husband_!"

"He is no longer your husband," the security guard said. "We have the paperwork to prove it."

"Shut _up_!" Naga cried out. "I'm so sorry, princess."

Takara continued to sob, and Naga started to cry as well.

"I'm going to help you talk to Poppy," Naga said, raising the phone to his ear and holding it with his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, princess."

"Sir, you need to _drop_ your _emotion_ ," the security guard said.

Naga started dialing the phone, one hand dialing and the other holding onto Takara.

"Sir, you have been _warned_ ," the security guard said.

Naga looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw that the security guard had a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Naga asked.

The security guard raised the gun, pointing it straight at Naga.

Naga looked over at Takara and let go of her hand.

"Daddy?" Takara whimpered.

Naga pulled away from the bed, dropping the phone in the process, trying to get as far away from Takara as possible.

" _Don't_!" Naga cried out.

" _Daddy_!" Takara screamed.

The last thing that Naga heard was the sound of the air shattering as the explosion from the gun lit up the room.

* * *

"It has been too long," Echidna whispered.

"Maybe he's just held up with Takara," Kosey said. "I'm sure he's fine."

Echidna looked up. "Typhon, can you see anything?"

Typhon had been quiet that morning. He and Ryoko had been watching over everyone as they slept, not that there was much sleeping. He looked over Ryoko, who had looked down at the floor.

"No," Typhon said. "There's nobody on Rasalhague that I could make contact with."

"I don't know anyone there, either," Ryoko said sadly.

"Do you think Tsurugi will be able to find anything out?" Terazi asked.

Kosey looked over at Balance, who was sitting on the floor, holding Koura as tight as he could.

"I hope so," Kosey said.

Echidna sighed. She had been sitting on the sofa, but she got up and walked over to the window. Ty was in Koura and Takara's old bassinet, sound asleep. Echidna pulled back the curtain a little. Lusca and Alya had gone outside to play in Takara's sandbox. Kotaro and Shani were with them.

Tsurugi, Shou, and Raptor had stayed at Echidna's house, trying to make contact with Mirri. It had been hours since Naga was expected to make contact, but they hadn't heard a word. Echidna had wanted to stay with them, but Kosey pulled her away, reminding her that they were working and that they'd be able to help them.

At least, he hoped they'd be able to help him.

There was a knock on the door, and Balance looked up quickly.

"Naga?" Balance whispered.

Kosey got up and raced to the door, slamming it open. It was Stinger, Leoh, Scorpio, and the kids.

Balance got quiet and held Koura tight.

"Sorry," Stinger said. "Tsurugi asked us to come."

"It's all right," Balance said. "Thank you."

"Is Tsurugi coming back?" Kosey asked.

"He should be," Stinger said. "But I don't know anything yet."

Echidna started to gently cry, and Kosey walked over to her. He put one arm around her, and took her hand.

Leoh got the babies settled on the floor, and Scorpio sat down with them, with Tiaret joining them. Leoh and Stinger sat down on the sofa.

"You feeling ok, Leoh?" Typhon asked.

"For the most part," Leoh said. "I'm not important right now. But thank you."

Lusca, Alya, Shani, and Kotaro ran back into the house, Kotaro shutting the door.

"Tsurugi's coming," Lusca announced.

"Gods, I hope he has news," Shani said.

"I am frightened," Echidna whispered.

Kosey held her tight. "We all are."

"I want my babies back," Echidna said.

"I know," Kosey said. "We all want them back."

"Mother?" Alya whispered.

Echidna looked over at Alya, and held out her arms. Alya jumped right into them.

"Mother, why do you say that Naga is your baby? He's thirty-one years old," Alya said.

Echidna tried to smile. "It does not matter how old he is. He is my precious child, just like you, and Lusca, and Shani, and Ty."

"I miss my big brother," Alya said.

"We all miss our big brother," Shani said. "And Takara."

"Is Takara going to die?" Alya asked.

"No," Kosey said. "She just needs medical attention we can't give her. I'm sure they're taking great care of her."

Lusca ran over to the front door and opened it, and she immediately hugged Tsurugi.

"Do you have news about my brother and my baby niece?" Lusca cried out.

Tsurugi looked over at Shou and Raptor, who had come in and shut the door behind them. Shou walked over to Terazi and put his arm around her.

"What is wrong?" Echidna asked.

Balance ran over to Tsurugi. "Tell me what you know!"

"Balance-" Tsurugi started to say.

"Don't beat around the bush," Balance said. "I need to know! This is my _family_."

"Sit down," Tsurugi said.

"I will _not_!" Balance roared out. "Tell us!"

"Balance," Tsurugi whispered.

"Don't fuck with me, Tsurugi," Balance said. "Just _say_ it!"

"Naga's been killed," Tsurugi said bluntly and quickly.

It took a moment for the news to hit everyone. Tsurugi looked around at the quiet, shocked faces. The silent cries. Despite the number of babies in the room, the silence was _deafening_ until Kosey spoke up.

"You're fucking with us," Kosey said.

"You know I would never do that," Tsurugi said.

"My baby," Echidna said softly. "Kosey, my _baby_!"

Echidna started to sob uncontrollably, and Kosey grabbed her.

Tsurugi looked at Balance. Balance had completely frozen.

"Say something," Tsurugi said.

Balance continued to stare for a moment. Tsurugi focused on him, even though most of the people in the room had started to cry.

"Balance."

Balance finally responded… by punching Tsurugi in the face. Tsurugi had definitely not been expecting it, and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Tsurugi!" Raptor cried out. She had been crying as well, but she managed to drop down to the floor to help Tsurugi. Tsurugi tried to wave her off, but she stayed by his side anyway.

"You don't get to walk into _my_ house and flat out _lie_ to me!" Balance cried out. "My husband and my daughter are out there! Don't waste time! Help me _find_ them!"

Tsurugi didn't know how to respond. He kept his face right on Balance.

" _Fuck_ you, Tsurugi," Balance said. He turned around and dropped to the floor, taking Koura in his arms. He held her _tight_ and started to sob.

Shani had been crying, but managed to pull herself together long enough to ask, "What about Takara?"

Tsurugi got quiet.

"Tsurugi, tell us what you know!" Terazi cried out.

Tsurugi hesitated before saying, "They've refused to give her treatment."

"We have to go get her!" Kosey cried out, standing up.

"It's too late," Tsurugi whispered.

"What do you mean, it's too _late_?" Kosey said.

"It's too late," Tsurugi repeated. "She didn't make it. I'm told she passed away shortly after Naga was…." He trailed off, not wanting to say another word.

"No," Echidna whispered. Then her voice got louder. " _No_!"

"She's a _baby_!" Kosey roared. "They refused her _treatment_?!"

Tsurugi looked over at Balance, who was rocking on the floor. Balance's sobs were echoing, and he was trying to talk to Koura, but couldn't do it.

"Where did you get your information from?" Typhon asked.

"From Makara Hoyou," Tsurugi said.

"Isufetto's right hand and wife," Typhon said. "With Isufetto's death, Makara was next in line to take over leadership of the planet."

"I don't know any specifics," Tsurugi said. He sighed. "I am told that Takara wasn't in any pain when… she…."

"Get out," Balance said suddenly.

"What?"

"Tsurugi, get _out_!" Balance roared, scaring Koura in the process. She started sobbing as Balance continued to scream. "Get the _fuck_ out of my _house_!"

" _Balance_!" Terazi screamed.

Balance stood up, still holding Koura in his arms. He immediately turned around and ran off to the bedroom.

"Balance!" Terazi cried out. She allowed Shou to hold her tight.

"I'm sorry," Tsurugi said. He looked over at Raptor, who was staring at the floor. "I'm really sorry."

"Somebody had to be the one to say it," Typhon said. He looked over at Echidna. She had nearly collapsed into Kosey's arms, and her cries echoed.

Leoh had reacted nearly the same way, and Stinger, even with tears in his eyes, was whispering to her that everything was all right. Shani had been hugging Alya and Lusca, trying to keep herself together but having a hard time.

Scorpio had been the most interesting to watch. He wasn't crying, but he had turned his focus to Stinger's children. Tiaret had been crying, and she had taken one of her baby sister's in her arms. Scorpio tried to focus on her and the others all at once.

Terazi had buried her face in Shou's chest. He was also crying and trying to hold it together. Ryoko had sat in front of her. Obviously, she hadn't been able to touch her, but she definitely had tried her best to be there.

Kotaro had taken Raptor in his arms. She had dropped to her knees, and her sobs were almost as loud as Echidna's and Leoh's.

Tsurugi looked over at Typhon, silently asking him for help.

But Typhon had shook his head at him.

Tsurugi looked around the room again, and then whispered, "Come talk to me outside."

"I don't have to do that."

"I'm the President of the Space Federation."

"I'm dead."

Tsurugi groaned and went outside. Typhon hesitated, but followed him.

"Makara wouldn't give me any real information," Tsurugi said when they had privacy. "Can't you see anything?"

"She couldn't, or _wouldn't_?" Typhon asked.

"I don't know." He paused. "Is there anyone you can contact?"

"Not while I'm in the mirror."

"I don't know what to do."

"There isn't anything you can do."

"I have a family _grieving_ in there-"

"And it's not your fault," Typhon said. "You're just the messenger."

"I need to leave."

"No, why?"

"Balance just told me to."

"Balance is devastated. Don't run away from him."

"Typhon!"

Typhon and Tsurugi turned.

Ryoko had run through the wall. Tsurugi blinked, never seeing either one of them do that before, but it made sense that they could do that.

"It's Echidna, she's freaking out," Ryoko said.

Tsurugi and Typhon ran into the house, but they quickly realized that nobody was in the living room anymore except for Ty, who had been sleeping the entire time.

"Backyard," Ryoko said.

Tsurugi noticed the back door was open, and he ran outside with Typhon and Ryoko following him.

Echidna was _screaming_ , and trying to kick down the wooden fence separating the two yards.

"Echidna!" Tsurugi cried out, running over to her.

Kosey had tried to stop her, but she was too strong at the moment. She had looked up for a second when Tsurugi came running, only long enough to paralyze him.

"What are you doing?" Kosey asked. "He can't breathe!"

"Echidna!" Typhon cried out.

Echidna let Tsurugi go, and Raptor and Kotaro ran over to him.

"Are you all right?" Raptor asked him.

Tsurugi was coughing, but he managed to whisper, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Echidna, sweetheart, what are you _doing_?" Kosey cried out.

"We are a _family_!" Echidna cried out. She looked around the yard, and she started running towards the shed. Kosey followed her.

"Of _course_ we're a family, that's not changing!" Terazi cried out.

Echidna pried the shed door open and grabbed Balance's sledgehammer.

"Sweetheart, _stop_!" Kosey screamed.

Echidna ran back to the fence and started pounding it.

"You're in no condition to even be picking up that thing!" Kosey screamed, trying to grab it from her.

"We are a _family_!" Echidna screamed again. "I lost my son and my granddaughter, and Balance is _not_ going to take Koura away from me!"

"This is because Balance is hiding?" Typhon asked.

It took both Tsurugi and Kotaro to grab the sledgehammer from Echidna. When they did, Echidna collapsed to her knees, and Kosey threw himself on the ground with her.

"Why did they take my _babies_?!" Echidna cried out. "Naga saved the universe and Takara was just a _baby_!"

She started to sob again, and Kosey held her close. Shani, Alya, and Lusca ran over and sat down next to her.

"My babies… my _babies_!" Echidna cried out.

"I'm going to check on Balance," Terazi said.

"Want me to come with you?" Shou asked.

Terazi shook her head. "No. I'll be right back."

Shou wasn't happy, but he nodded.

Terazi took off to the bedroom. She knocked on the door, but Balance didn't answer.

"Balance," Terazi said. "I'm coming in."

She opened the door slowly, and Balance was sitting on his bed. He had a hold of Koura, and they were both crying. She closed the door and walked over to the bed slowly.

"I'm going to sit."

Balance managed to nod, and Terazi climbed onto the bed.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Terazi spoke up.

"It's unbelievable," she whispered. "It doesn't feel real."

"It can't be real," Balance said. "It's _not_ real."

Terazi nodded. "Do you think she understands?"

Balance shook his head. "She's probably just upset because I'm upset."

Terazi nodded again.

"We got into this fight yesterday," Balance said. "He's so upset about Leoh's baby not being his. He screamed for a while, and then… then I told him not to come to bed."

"It was hard for him," Terazi said.

"I understood it, later," Balance said. "He said it felt like the baby had died." He held Koura closer, and finally managed to stop crying. "It's ok, baby girl. You don't have to cry anymore."

"She'll be fine. You've got her."

Balance held Koura for a few minutes, and she did stop crying eventually.

"How did this even happen?" Balance whispered. "I knew that Naga wasn't going to live as long as me, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to be there for him when he grows old. And Takara… my baby… she was only _three_!"

Terazi threw her arms around him, holding both him and Koura tight.

"I'm so sorry," Terazi said. "I'm sorry."

"I want them _back_ ," Balance whispered. "I _need_ my family. I _need_ them!"

"I know." She paused. "You know who else needs their family? Echidna."

"Echidna…?"

"She's out there tearing down the fence because you took off with Koura, and she doesn't want to be separated from you and her."

"Gods," Balance said. "I just… I was so mad at Tsurugi…."

"Tsurugi didn't do anything wrong. This isn't his fault."

"I can't think clearly right now. Did he leave?"

"Of course not. He's not going to abandon you."

Balance nodded. "Koura, let's go see Grandma Echidna."

"Gamma," Koura said.

Balance tried to chuckle, but he couldn't. Terazi helped him off of the bed, and they walked back to the backyard.

They were exactly as Terazi had left them, and Balance ran over to Echidna. He held Koura out for her, and Echidna scooped her up, and put an arm around Balance.

"Balance," Echidna said.

"Mother, you're not going to lose me," Balance said. "I'll never take Koura away from you."

"I do not want you to leave," Echidna said. "You are my son, Balance. Please do not leave me."

"I promise you I won't." He looked around. "I don't get why you destroyed the fence."

"I want to be closer to you and Koura," Echidna said softly.

Balance didn't quite understand why taking the fence down was so important, but he nodded. "We don't need the fence. We're a family."

"Go get them," was the confusing reply from Echidna.

"Go get them?"

"I need to see them. _Please_ , Balance."

Balance got what Echidna was asking. She wanted their bodies.

"I'll take care of that," Tsurugi said. "Somehow."

"I do not know what to do," Echidna said.

"None of us really do," Kosey said.

"They _murdered_ my babies," Echidna whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. I don't know what's going to happen."

There was a few minutes of silence before Ryoko whispered, "The baby is crying."

"I've got him," Scorpio said, standing up.

"You sure?" Kosey asked.

"Yeah," Scorpio said as he disappeared into the house.

"They should not have taken them," Echidna said. "It should have been _me_."

"Sweetheart," Kosey whispered

"Mother, we're going to get through this," Balance said. "As a family. Nobody's going anywhere, all right?"

"Promise me," Echidna whispered.

"I promise," Balance said. "We're going to get through this, together. As a family."

Echidna started to sob again, and Balance held her tight.

"I love you, Mother," Balance whispered.

* * *

_**Tanith, Rasalhague, Hebitsukai System** _

"The plan is moving perfectly," Makara was saying into the phone. "Do not worry. We have taken care of our biggest problem. Now we move on to the next phase, and I expect you to get it done without question. Now you need to deal with the Kyurangers." She set the phone down carefully and smiled.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to process the news of Naga and Takara's deaths, and news from Tsurugi doesn't help the situation; Echidna's breakdown lands her in the hospital; Leoh tries to make an impossible request to Stinger; Echidna asks Stinger an important question.

The world was silent and dark.

At least, Balance couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see a thing, no matter how hard he tried.

It was early morning, and Balance hadn't been able to sleep. He had spent most of the night in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair and just watching Koura sleep.

He had tried to keep from sobbing, just because he knew it would wake her up. He could have gone back to his own room, but he needed to be near Koura.

When Koura woke up, she giggled when she saw him. She had stood up quickly and held her arms out.

"My Poppy!" Koura cried out. " _Poppy_!"

Balance got up and picked her up. "Hi, baby girl. Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep, Poppy!" Koura said.

"I'm glad." He hugged her tight.

"I drink?"

"You're thirsty already?"

"Drink, Poppy!"

"All right. Not going to deny you a drink."

Koura laid her head on Balance's shoulder. It was the first happy feeling he had felt since Leoh had revealed her secret.

They got to the kitchen quickly. Terazi and Shou were already there. Shou was drinking coffee, and Terazi was pouring glasses of juice. Ryoko was also there. Balance was a little surprised that she was able to be there, but he had walked in to her and Shou having a conversation, and it was actually nice to see.

Balance paused a moment to wonder if it was possible to see Naga and Takara through the mirror before he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Terazi said. "Hi, Koura!"

"Gamma!" Koura said. "Gampa!"

"Good morning," Ryoko said. "Koura, is it possible that you just get cuter every day?"

Koura giggled at Ryoko, but then she reached out for Shou, and he silently asked Balance permission to hold her. Balance nodded and walked over to where Shou was sitting, and Koura jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Gampa!" Koura said.

"Hi, Koura," Shou said with a chuckle.

"I made juice," Terazi said. "Avocado and papaya."

"Thank you," Balance said, sitting down at the table.

"I drink?" Koura asked.

"Of course you can drink!" Terazi said. "Don't worry. We're going to take really good care of you."

Despite the fact that Terazi was trying to be sweet to Koura, and Balance knew it, it had set him off anyway. He threw his head down onto the table, and just started to sob.

"Balance!" Terazi cried out. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Poppy cries?" Koura asked, and she started to cry as well.

"I can't do this!" Balance cried out.

"Oh, _Balance_ ," Terazi said. She looked over at Shou, not knowing what to say. Shou didn't know what to say, either.

"Balance," Ryoko whispered.

"I can't take care of Koura properly like this," Balance whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere," Terazi said. "We're going to help you."

"Ma," Balance said. "My _family_ …."

"I know," Terazi said. "I know, baby boy."

"Why did this _happen_?!"

"I don't know. I don't know what those fucking Hebitsukai people were thinking."

"My Naga… my Takara… they killed a _baby_ … _my_ baby!"

Terazi wasn't sure what else she could say at this point, but she knew she couldn't pull away. She looked over at Shou.

Shou stood up, holding a crying Koura. He walked over to the counter and grabbed Koura's drink. He handed her the bottle, and she immediately got quiet and started drinking.

"Is it yummy, Koura?" Shou asked.

Koura pulled the bottle away from her mouth plate long enough to say, "It yummy!" and she immediately started drinking it again.

Balance managed to calm down as he watched Shou interacting with his daughter. Shou was gentle and definitely enjoying the experience. Koura's eyes weren't lit up, an indication that she was relaxed in Shou's arms. It was amazing to see.

He remembered a time that Shou was annoying. His bad stories and jokes, his inability to take things seriously.

But that wasn't the kind of person that Shou was, not really. He was actually loving and caring, and treated Balance as if he was his own son. And Balance was grateful for that. His dad had been long gone, off to who knows where, with who knows who, doing who knows what. But Shou was reliable at least. And Balance trusted him. Shou would never hurt Terazi. He loved her too damn much.

"Koura, do you want to drink outside?" Shou asked. "Get a little sunlight this morning?"

Koura didn't respond because she was too busy drinking. She stared at her grandfather.

"We could all use some sunlight," Terazi said. She pulled away from Balance. "Balance, do you want juice or coffee?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"You need to drink something."

"Ma."

" _Balance_."

"Ok, ok," Balance said. "Juice, then."

Terazi handed Balance his juice, and grabbed a glass for herself. They followed Shou and Koura out to the backyard.

"Morning."

Balance looked up, and Kosey was standing in his yard, checking out the broken fence.

"Morning," Terazi replied.

"Balance, how are you holding up?" Kosey asked.

"My parents and my baby girl are holding me up," Balance replied. "And my Grandma Ryoko."

"Oh, _Balance_!" Ryoko cried out.

Kosey smiled at them both, and he pushed his way through the fence. "Echidna's beside herself. She didn't sleep a wink."

"I didn't, either," Balance said.

"Where is she?" Terazi asked.

"She's in bed, not sure if she's sleeping or not, but I wanted her to try," Kosey said. He paused. "She really did a number on this fence."

"I'll fix it," Balance said. "I need to do something today."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," Kosey said. "I actually… don't want to fix the fence."

"There's a giant hole in it!" Balance cried out. Terazi put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"I know, but…." Kosey paused. "Look. I know this is a tragic situation, and we really _should_ separate the yards, but… Echidna was up all night _crying_ in fear that she was going to lose you and Koura."

"She's not going to lose us. She can trust us."

"I don't think it's a trust issue, Balance."

Terazi put her arm around Balance. "Balance, Echidna is grieving just as you are, and she doesn't want to lose you and Koura."

"She's _not_ going to lose us!" Balance cried out. "She's my mother just as much as you are. And Koura is her precious grandchild."

"We all know that, but she's scared out of her mind and not thinking clearly," Kosey said. "We can always rebuild the fence later."

"Balance?" Terazi whispered.

Balance paused for a moment, but then nodded. "Do whatever Echidna needs. I want her to be happy."

"Well, I don't know about _happy_ ," Kosey said. He sighed. "This is still just so hard to process."

Balance dropped his shoulders and turned around. He headed to the patio table and sat down.

"I can help you tear the fence down," Shou offered.

"Honey, I know you mean well," Terazi said. "But with your back, there's no way you could lift that sledgehammer. Hell, I don't even know how _Echidna_ did it."

"Pure adrenaline, probably," Kosey said. "I've been watching her all night to make sure she didn't injure herself. She's not completely healed from the birth. I might take her in later, but she doesn't appear to be in any pain."

"Let us know what we can do to help," Shou said.

"Dad?"

Kosey looked up when he heard Shani. She was standing at the back door.

"Yeah, baby?" Kosey said.

"Uncle Mihos is calling. He says he's warping it."

"I'll be right there."

Shani nodded and went back inside.

"Your brother?" Shou asked.

"Yeah, I called him last night and told him what happened. He's on his way. I'd better take his call."

Balance nodded. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Kosey muttered as he went back into the house.

"I dig, Poppy?"

Balance turned to Koura, who was still being held by Shou. "Of course you can dig. Did you finish your juice?"

"Gone, Poppy," Koura said.

"Really? That was fast."

" _Yummy_ , Poppy!"

Balance managed a slight chuckle, and Shou put Koura down on the ground. She dropped her bottle and ran over to the sandbox.

"Hey, you-" Balance started. He was about to tell her she needed to pick the bottle up, but halfway through the thought, he realized… it didn't matter. He picked up the bottle himself, and he sat down on the patio chair. Terazi sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"Are you going to be ok with the fence?" Terazi asked.

"It's the least of my problems," Balance whispered. "Echidna's really important right now."

"She sure is." Terazi made a sighing noise and sat back. "She's going to need a lot of help with Ty."

Balance nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Balance," Terazi said. "Don't over exert yourself. You're important right now, too, and so is Koura."

"I have to take care of my family," Balance whispered.

"You have to take care of _yourself_ ," Shou said, sitting down as well.

"Your parents are right," Ryoko said. "You've been through so much. You need to be careful."

"I just don't know what to do," Balance said. "This doesn't feel real. I keep expecting Naga to call me and the phone just… doesn't ring."

Balance started to cry again, and Terazi held him as well as she could.

"I don't understand this," Balance said. "Naga didn't deserve to be killed. And Takara _especially_ didn't. She basically paid for Naga's life decisions and now I don't have my husband or my firstborn."

"None of this makes any sense," Ryoko said. "Why did they feel the need to do this when Naga went through great lengths to do what they asked?"

"He would do anything for his kid," Terazi said. She pulled back a little, and after a moment, she started to cry. She continued to hold on to Balance, and he started to cry, too.

Shou sat awkwardly for a minute, but then got up. He walked over to the sandbox and sat down next to Koura. Ryoko went with him.

"You feel it, too," Ryoko said.

"Something's not right," Shou said. "You said it. Naga did what they asked. Unless something happened after he got there." He looked over at Koura. "Did you find any treasure, Koura?"

Koura held up one of Balance's silver coins. "Daddy!" she cried out.

"Yeah, it's silver like Daddy," Shou said. "Sparkling silver."

Koura chuckled and went back to digging.

Shou looked over at Balance and Terazi, who were still sobbing in each other's arms. He looked at his mother and sighed.

* * *

"Echidna isn't going to like this."

Raptor and Kotaro looked at each other, each just as concerned as the other.

Tsurugi cleared his throat. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Can't you override their decision?" Kotaro asked. "You're the President of the Space Federation."

"That doesn't give me the right to trample on individual planet's laws," Tsurugi said. "Yeah, I got diplomatic immunity, but that's it."

"So… they really won't give us Naga and Takara's… bodies?" Raptor managed to say. She made a weird noise, almost a sob, as soon as she uttered those words.

"They said that it was their planet's policy to cremate and dispose," Tsurugi said.

"No funerals or anything?" Kotaro asked.

"On a planet with no emotions, they don't mourn," Tsurugi pointed out.

"So… has it happened already?" Kotaro asked.

"They said they had already taken their bodies in."

"Can't we get their ashes, at least?" Raptor asked. "I think they owe us that."

"Disposing is an immediate process," Tsurugi said.

"So… there's really nothing we can do?" Raptor asked.

"No," Tsurugi said. "I'm really sorry."

"What are we going to tell Echidna?" Raptor whispered.

They all knew the tragic answer... but nobody could respond.

"I have to meet somebody at the docking center," Tsurugi said after a minute. He looked up at the clock. "Soon. What are your plans now?"

"I guess we'll head back over to Balance's," Kotaro said.

Raptor nodded in agreement.

Tsurugi also nodded, and soon, they were on their way.

* * *

Echidna sat on the end of the sofa, holding her newborn in one arm, and playing with Alya's hair with the other.

She had finally managed to stop crying, but she hadn't been able to speak. She had simply sat down. She had fed Ty and rocked him to sleep. Alya and Lusca had been in the living room with her. Alya had immediately cuddled with her, staying close without being totally on top of her. Lusca had sat down on the floor in front of her, her arm wrapped around her mother's leg, and she was petting Runa.

The room had been silent for a while. Shani was cleaning out her room for her uncle to use while he was there, and Kosey was cleaning up the kitchen. He had made breakfast, but nobody had eaten much. At one point, Alya had stopped mid-bite and had just started to sob. Lusca held onto her, not knowing how to react properly, but trying to stay strong.

Typhon was there, and he had just sat in the corner, observing. Mourning was an interesting concept to him, but he felt bad that he wasn't interacting. He was just so curious. He did feel like he should have been by Echidna's side. After all, Naga was _their_ son. They should have mourning together… but he just… couldn't bring himself to express the emotions… especially the way that Echidna was….

Kosey had spoken to Ladon in a video call, who had nearly screamed at the news. Nora had had to hold him down. She hadn't fought back any of her own tears, but tried to hold it together to keep Ladon going.

Ladon had agreed to allow Lusca to spend a few extra nights there, and had promised to come by later. Nora had muttered something about food as the call was ending and it had distracted Ladon enough that he stopped his meltdown. Kosey hoped he would be all right, as Ladon had never had to deal with something like this with emotions before.

Kosey had put water in the kettle, just in case Echidna had decided she needed tea. He knew she would want a beer, but it wasn't a good idea while she was breastfeeding, and he wanted something she could get fast. When he was finished, he wandered into the living room, looking at his beloved wife and three of their children. The room was completely silent. Even Runa had not made a sound.

The silence had been nearly too much for Kosey. He had thought about turning on the television, or playing music, but decided that if Echidna needed silence, he could just live with it.

There had been a knock on the door just a few minutes later. Kosey had gotten up and opened the door. Echidna's best friend had showed up, carrying food.

Kosey thanked Livana for the meal and took it into the kitchen. Livana immediately headed towards Echidna. Alya and Lusca both got up, and Livana sat next to Echidna, throwing her arms around her.

"I am so sorry, honey," Livana whispered. "I don't know what to say."

Echidna leaned into Livana, trying not to wake the baby. She still couldn't say a word, but just having Livana there seemed to comfort her, at least a little.

Livana looked over at Kosey. He shrugged a little.

"I made you some supper for tonight," Livana said. "One less thing for you to worry about."

"Thank you," Echidna whispered, so softly that Livana could barely hear her.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you," Livana said. "Or any of you. Ok?"

Echidna nodded.

"Do you want me to take the baby?" Kosey asked.

"Do _not_ take away my _baby_ ," Echidna said.

"Sweetheart, he's sleeping. He just needs to nap in his own bed, and you need to relax a little."

"It's ok, Echidna," Livana said. "Ty is going to be fine."

"I want to stay close to him," Echidna said.

"Tell you what," Kosey said. "I'll bring his bassinet in here. So he can go to bed, but he can still be here in the room with you."

"I want to make sure I see him at all times."

"I know you do. I'll be right back."

Kosey got up quickly and headed into their bedroom. He dragged the bassinet to the living room, keeping it close to Echidna. He walked over to her and held his arms out for the baby. Echidna hesitated, but allowed Kosey to pick the baby up. Kosey smiled at the baby as he laid him down in his bed.

Livana took Echidna fully in her arms, and Echidna started to cry again. It had set off Alya, and even Livana had shed a few tears.

"I never know the right words to say," Livana whispered. "But I love you and I'm here for you and your family. For as long as you need, until you want me gone."

"I do not want anyone gone," Echidna whispered.

"Then I'll stay put." Livana ran her fingers through Echidna's hair, similar to how Echidna had been playing with Alya's hair earlier. "Your hair is getting really long. Do you want me to help you wash it?"

"It does not matter."

"I know it doesn't, but maybe it'll help you feel better."

"I will do it tonight. I am going to be working at Calder's bookstore starting tomorrow."

"Echidna," LIvana whispered. "With all due respect, you shouldn't be working right now. I'll call Alba for you."

"I promised to be there."

"Things changed. It's all right. Alba and Calder aren't going to be angry."

"She's right, you are not going," Kosey said. "They're not leaving until January. There's time."

"Knock, knock."

Everyone looked up, and Balance was at the door holding Koura. Terazi, Shou, and Ryoko were right behind him.

Echidna immediately got up and rushed over to them. She threw her arms around Balance and Koura. She kissed Balance on his forehead.

"I did not think you were coming over," Echidna whispered.

"That's crazy," Balance said.

"I love you, Balance," Echidna said.

"I love you, too," Balance said.

"Gamma!" Koura cried out.

Echidna pulled out of the hug, and Koura jumped into her arms.

"Be careful with Grandma," Balance said. "She's still healing."

"I am all right," Echidna insisted. "I am very happy you are here, Koura."

"Treasure," Koura replied.

"You were searching for treasure?"

Koura held out the silver coin. "Daddy."

"Oh," Echidna whispered. She took the coin from Koura. "It is sparkling silver, like Daddy."

"Want Daddy," Koura whispered sadly, laying her head down on Echidna's shoulder.

"Me, too," Echidna said. She turned around and sat down on the sofa again, holding Koura close to her. She handed the coin back to Koura, who took it and held it out, watching it carefully.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence again, only broken by the sound of the shuttle. Alya jumped up and ran over to the window.

"Daddy, everyone's here!" Alya said.

"You can let them in," Kosey said.

Alya opened the door quickly. Tsurugi, Raptor, and Kotaro entered, each carrying some bags. Alya looked up and saw who was behind them.

"Spada, you came to help, too?" Alya asked, hugging him.

"I had to," Spada said, hugging her back. "As soon as I heard what had happened, I knew I wanted to be here." He looked over at Raptor. "I may not be of much help."

"We appreciate you being here," Kosey said. He looked over at Tsurugi. "What is all that?"

"Food, mostly," Tsurugi said. "Spada's offered to prepare meals so it's one less thing for you to worry about."

"Thank you," Kosey said. "I'll cover this. Let me get my checkbook-"

"Absolutely not," Tsurugi said. "We're here to help. We know we can't do much, but we'll do what we can."

"Tsurugi."

Tsurugi looked over, and Echidna had stood up from the sofa, still holding onto Koura.

"Did you find them?" Echidna asked. "Did you find my babies?"

"We need to figure out how to get them home," Kosey said.

Tsurugi was quiet for a moment, and Kosey watched as Raptor hung her head.

"Tsurugi?" Kosey said. "What's going on?"

"Echidna, please sit down," Tsurugi said.

"Why?" Echidna asked.

"Please," Tsurugi said.

"Sweetheart, just do as he's asking," Kosey said. "He's trying to help us even though he doesn't need to."

Echidna sat down, slowly, never taking her eyes off of Tsurugi. Terazi walked over and took Koura from her gently.

"Please tell us what you know," Kosey said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

Tsurugi nodded. "Echidna, you know they have customs on your home planet. For when a person dies. The bodies are-"

"They have already disposed of them," Echidna said softly.

Tsurugi sighed. "That is what I was told, yes."

Echidna started to cry again, and Kosey held her. He looked up at Tsurugi.

"Their bodies have been cremated and disposed of," Tsurugi clarified.

This made Echidna cry even harder. Terazi and Livana ran over to her.

"I _need_ them!" Echidna screamed out. "I _need_ my babies! They took them from me and I _need them_!"

Echidna's screams woke up Ty, and Shani ran over and picked him up.

"Sweetheart," Kosey whispered. "I know you're upset, but you need to stay calm-"

"Stay _calm_?!" Echidna cried out. She pulled away from him and stood up quickly. A little too quickly, as she hadn't even been able to keep her balance. "I cannot _stay calm_! I have lost my son and I have lost my granddaughter! I want them to _come home_!"

Kosey stood up and grabbed her again, not saying a word. She stopped screaming but continued the sobs.

"Why were they taken from us?" Echidna managed to whisper. "I do not understand! Bring them _home_!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Kosey said. "But you need to calm down. Your blood pressure…."

" _Fuck_ you!" Echidna finally cried out. "You do not see Naga as your real child, so you do not care about him!"

Kosey's eyes widened. He knew that Echidna was upset and not thinking clearly, but he hadn't expected _that_.

Livana grabbed Echidna's hand.

"Echidna," Livana whispered. "You need air. Let's go outside."

"I need my _babies_!"

"Echidna, I will drag you outside if I have to. Please, before you get sick."

Echidna continued to cry as Livana escorted her outside and sat her down on the porch swing. She sat down next to her, staying as close to her as possible.

"You know, I can't imagine what you're going through," Livana said. "And I'm not going to pretend to. But I want you to be ok."

"It is _not_ ok!" Echidna screamed.

Livana held her. "I know it's not. I said the wrong word. I want you to be _healthy_. We all know you have issues with your blood pressure."

Echidna didn't say a word.

"You need to stay calm, and breathe," Livana continued. "And Kosey was trying to comfort you. He doesn't want you to get sick."

"I said a terrible thing to him," Echidna whispered. "And it was not true."

"I know, and he was definitely shocked."

"He is probably angry with me. I deserve it."

"I don't think he's angry. We all know this is a new emotion for you. But he's right, you need to stay calm."

"I want my son," Echidna said. "I want to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him. My granddaughter, too."

"I know," Livana said.

"Why did this happen?"

"I don't know. I don't have any answers to your questions."

"I should go back to Rasalhague."

"What? Why?"

Echidna stood up. "Naga was punished for a lot of my sins. If he deserved to be killed, I also deserve the same fate."

Livana stood up. "Echidna, you _can't_ go back to Rasalhague. Don't go _anywhere_ near that damned constellation, _period_. Stay here. This is your home and you are safe here."

Echidna looked down onto the patio floor, tears falling. "I need to be with Naga."

"And allowing yourself to be killed isn't the answer."

Echidna took a step away. "My son… my granddaughter… the baby was only three. They _killed_ a three year old."

"I know."

Echidna looked up at Livana for a second, and Livana noticed her eyes seemed unfocused and glossy.

"Echidna? Are you-"

It barely took the time of a blink for Echidna's eyes to roll back, and Livana caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Kosey!" Livana screamed out. "Help! Kosey!"

Kosey came running outside, along with everyone else.

"Her eyes rolled back and she just collapsed," Livana said.

"I _warned_ her," Kosey said, grabbing her. He tried to pick her up, but he had a hard time.

Tsurugi and Kotaro, however, could pick her up, and they did.

"Thank you," Kosey said. "Get her into my car. I'm going to take her in."

They did so, and everyone followed them.

"Thank you for trying," Kosey said to Livana.

"She didn't mean it," Livana said. "What she said to you."

"I know she didn't," Kosey said. "We need to get her calm. Maybe she'll be able to sleep."

Livana nodded. "Take good care of my girl."

Kosey nodded and jumped into the car, rolling down the window. Terazi jumped in as well, and Kosey rushed them to the emergency room.

* * *

"Did you eat?"

Leoh didn't answer when Stinger walked into the nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair crying. She had on an over sized pink sweater and was using the sleeves to wipe her tears.

"Leoh."

Leoh shook her head slowly.

"The girls are fine," Stinger said. "You don't need to watch them sleep."

"I just want to be with them," Leoh said. "I want to be with all of my children. But I have so many of them now. It's hard to be in the same room."

"Well, Scorpio and Tiaret are in the living room. My brother turned a movie on."

Leoh nodded and wiped away another tear with her sleeve.

"I'll make you something," Stinger said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat. You need to keep our baby healthy."

"I couldn't keep Takara healthy," Leoh whispered.

Stinger sighed and sat down on the floor next to her. "It wasn't your fault."

"We _took_ the blood compatibility test," Leoh said. "This shouldn't have happened. And if Takara hadn't gotten sick, they would both still be _alive._ "

"You can't blame yourself for this," Stinger said. "Nobody saw this coming. Naga's species isn't well known. We couldn't have possibly known."

Leoh took a deep breath in. "Stinger, do you… do you think…."

"Do I think what?"

"That our babies could have some issue like Takara did, and we don't know about it?"

"We took the test, Leoh."

"Naga and I took the test, too."

Stinger frowned. "Would it make you feel better if we tested the kids?"

"Yes, and I think Echidna will want to test Ty as well."

"That's going to be expensive."

"I'll pay for everything out of my savings."

Stinger sighed again. "I think it's a good idea. And Echidna will definitely want to have Ty tested."

Leoh nodded, wiping away another tear.

"Stinger?"

"Leoh?"

"Takara… _was_ … my daughter," Leoh whispered.

"I know," Stinger said. "I know."

Stinger stood up, awkwardly helping Leoh up and hugging her.

"He hated me, Stinger," Leoh whispered. "For taking his baby away from him. He died _hating_ me, and it's _my_ fault that Takara got sick!"

"Shh," Stinger said. "Naga didn't hate you. He loves you."

"Look what he did to you."

"He _hit_ me, nothing more. He was frustrated. Honestly, I might have reacted the same way."

"Stinger…."

"Leoh...."

"Why did this have to happen? He was trying to save our daughter."

"I don't know," Stinger said, holding her closer. "I just don't know. It's not fair."

"I hate Rasalhague," Leoh said. "Can you attack it? Please?"

"What?"

"He's a Kyuranger, right? This is cause for war. You guys can go in there and take everyone out!"

"Leoh, it doesn't work that way."

"They took Naga and our baby away!" Leoh said in between sobs.

"It's not cause for war," Stinger said. "They didn't kill Naga because he's a Kyuranger. They killed him under their own laws, laws that he _very_ publicly broke. I don't think Rebellion would even go for it."

Leoh pulled away from Stinger and stomped out of the room.

Stinger ran after her. "Leoh!"

Leoh stopped and turned to him. "You don't care, do you? You don't _care_ that Naga's dead. Or our child. Our _baby_!"

"That's _not_ true, and you know it," Stinger said, trying to stay calm. "I love Naga and I love Takara. I want them back. We just can't start a war over it."

"Why _not_?!"

"I just told you. We're not dealing with Jark Matter. We're dealing with a planet's private laws."

"Mom?"

Leoh turned, and Tiaret had walked up to them. Leoh pulled away from Stinger and embraced Tiaret.

"I'm sad, too," Tiaret said as Leoh held her. "I want them both to come back. But I don't want a war."

"My Tiaret," Leoh whispered.

"Mom, we lived through a war already. Dad _died_ because of it. If we go to war again, my _new_ dad could die. And all of the other Kyurangers. I don't want that."

Leoh didn't answer. She continued to sob.

"No more death, please?" Tiaret asked. "I want justice, but not death. Don't do this. Please, Mommy. Don't do this."

Leoh held Tiaret for another few seconds before pulling away to look at Tiaret. She noticed for the first time that Tiaret was crying.

"I was thinking, for the funeral, that I could read that poem that Takara likes. The one about the sunshine. I think she'd like that."

"Gods," Leoh said. "We have to plan a funeral."

"Don't worry about that," Stinger said. "We all need to breathe first."

The house phone rang, and Scorpio announced he'd answer it, so Stinger continued.

"Don't worry. Naga and Takara are legends, and they _are_ going to be properly honored."

"This isn't fair."

"You're damned right about that."

"Stinger," Scorpio said, running up to them. "That's Commander Shou, they just rushed Echidna to the hospital. She got upset and passed out."

"Damn it, her blood pressure," Stinger said. "Tell him we're on our way."

Scorpio nodded and ran back to the phone.

"Is Echidna going to die, too?" Leoh whispered.

"Of course not," Stinger said. "Her blood pressure is just too high. They can give her medicine and help her sleep. Are you going to be ok with going?"

"My babies are sleeping," Leoh said.

"Ok," Stinger said. "Then I'll go and check on her, all right? Stay with the kids."

"Stinger-"

"I won't be gone long. Tiaret, would you-"

"I'll stay with Mom and help her with the babies," Tiaret said.

"Thank you."

Stinger walked to the living room, and Scorpio was sitting there with baby Scorpio.

"Is Leoh ok?" Scorpio asked.

"Not really. She's going to stay here with the kids while I go check on Echidna."

"I can go with you."

"You want to go?"

"I should probably stay here, but…." Scorpio paused, and looked around. "I don't… I don't do good in situations like this. If Leoh needs a shoulder… I don't… know how to be one."

"I don't want to leave her with all of the kids."

"I'll take the boy."

"You sure?"

Scorpio nodded.

"I'll let Leoh know."

Scorpio nodded as Stinger left the room.

"Well, it's you and me, bud," Scorpio told his namesake. "I know things are bad right now, but… we can get through them… right?"

Baby Scorpio responded with a babble.

* * *

"How is she?"

Stinger and Scorpio had raced to the hospital's emergency waiting room area, Scorpio pushing his nephew in his stroller. Terazi had come out of Echidna's room to find them.

"She's fine, she's calm, finally," Terazi said. "I told her you were here. She's just… so upset and stressed out right now."

"Can't blame her," Stinger said, lifting his son out of the stroller.

"Hi, baby Scorpio," Terazi said. She held out her arms. "Come see me?"

Baby Scorpio smiled and walked over to Terazi, allowing her to pick him up. She hugged him and he giggled.

"You are getting so big!" Terazi said. She chucked at him and turned to Stinger. "How are you and the family holding up?"

"I'm fine," Stinger said. "But Leoh isn't doing very well. Tiaret is with her."

Terazi nodded. "You should get back to her, but she wants to talk to you first."

"To me?"

"Yeah. I don't know what about."

"Ok." Stinger turned to Scorpio. "Guess I'll be right back. Can you watch the baby?'

"Of course," Scorpio said. He held out his arms for baby Scorpio, and the baby happily jumped into his arms. "Want to go to the gift shop?"

Baby Scorpio made a happy noise, and rested his head on Scorpio's shoulder.

"He loves you," Terazi said with a chuckle.

"I love him," Scorpio replied. He took the stroller, but didn't put the baby into it. Instead, he just pushed it, watching Stinger walking with Terazi out of the corner of his eye.

He barely remembered the way, but there were bilingual signs to point out where it was. One of them was the "universal" language… the language he could speak. The other… he wasn't sure. It could have been a native language. He had heard Alya and Lusca speaking that language before… having some kind of giggly conversation. He had remembered looking over at Echidna, who didn't seem fazed by it, so it surely hadn't been the first time, or anything new.

"I wonder if you'll be able to speak it," Scorpio said to his nephew as they entered the gift shop. "I bet you will. You're smart as a whip."

"Actually, that's the language they use in schools."

Scorpio jumped a little, and turned around.

A beautiful orange haired, silver-eyed woman was standing in front of him, smiling. They hadn't met before, but that woman was Dr. Chara's partner.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Atria said. "It's Jigama's original native language."

"Native language?"

"Yep." She grinned. "When Jark Matter took over, they used their own language, but after the defeat of Don Armage, they voted to bring it back."

"Oh."

Dr. Atria knew that Scorpio didn't know what to say to that. "I'm Niveau Atria."

"Hika- I mean... Scorpio Tanaka."

Dr. Atria grinned. "Your namesake is getting big."

"Huh?"

Her grin smoothed into a sweet smile. "That's Scorpio. Stinger Denebola's son, isn't it?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Stinger's my kid brother. I guess he was named after me."

Dr. Atria's smile was beaming at this point, and Scorpio took notice of it.

"So what brings you to the hospital?" Dr. Atria asked.

"A family friend just got admitted. A lot of stuff happened."

"Oh," Dr. Atria said. Her face turned to concern. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Scorpio nodded. "Do you think she'd like flowers? Maybe I should get her one of those stuffed animals."

"All girls like flowers," Dr. Atria said.

Scorpio walked over to the flower display, pushing the stroller. Dr. Atria followed him.

"What's her favorite color?" Dr. Atria asked.

"I don't know." Scorpio blinked. "I'm not good at this."

"Want a suggestion?"

Scorpio looked over at her. "I'll take any help I can get."

She grinned again. "Stargazer lilies."

"Lilies?"

"On this planet, lilies represent health. The most popular lily here is the sasayuri, but I think the stargazer one would work well for you. It's different and unique."

"Stargazer lilies it is, then." Scorpio reached into the display and took a couple of the flowers. "What do you think, Scorpio? Do you think Echidna will like these?"

"Echidna is the one here?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm close friends with her husband." She paused, and looked down at her watch. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Dr. Atria smiled and rushed out of the room.

Scorpio managed a slight chuckle. "She was cute, wasn't she, kid? Let's pay for this. My arm is getting tired."

* * *

Stinger walked into Echidna's hospital room, not entirely sure of what to expect.

"Hey, Stinger," Kosey said.

"Hey," Stinger said. "Echidna, how are you feeling?"

"I have been better," Echidna said.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question," Stinger whispered.

Echidna looked over at Kosey, and Kosey got up.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria," Kosey said. "Either of you want anything?"

Echidna shook her head, and Kosey looked over at Stinger.

"I don't need anything," Stinger said.

Kosey nodded. He leaned over and kissed Echidna. "I'll be back. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you," Echidna whispered.

Kosey smiled at her, and then at Stinger. He left the room quickly, gently closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Stinger asked.

Echidna nodded. "Sit down?"

Stinger sat down slowly, and Echidna held out her hand. Stinger was a little taken aback, but he took her hand, and he was surprised at how tight she had a hold of it.

"Echidna," Stinger said. "I am so sorry. About Naga and Takara… and everything."

Stinger hadn't meant to make Echidna cry, but Echidna was starting. Her cries were gentle, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I am a terrible mother," Echidna whispered.

"Why would you even _say_ that?"

"I spent my son's childhood living without emotions," Echidna said.

"Echidna-"

"Please let me finish."

Stinger nodded.

"I did not know the possibilities," Echidna said. "Despite my husband telling me what they were. Typhon had emotions. He knew there was life beyond the Hebitsukai system. After he was killed, I retreated with my son. Naga was my complete focus. It is what saved me for a long time."

"You didn't know."

"In a way, I did. And Naga also knew. That is why he ran away with Balance. He wanted to explore, and Rasalhague would not allow it. It worked out for him, as he did become a Kyuranger. A very powerful being. Almost _too_ powerful. He was too dangerous and nearly killed his future husband."

Stinger knew that Echidna was referencing Akyanba there, but didn't want to hear anymore.

Luckily, Echidna went on.

"Naga and Takara have been punished for his sins and I can only sit back and watch. My _son_. I feel as though he is still quite young, and I have only learned how to be a mother to him. I love all of my babies."

"Echidna," Stinger whispered. "Nobody doubts your love. And Naga _knew_ what was going on."

"He wanted me to be an emotional mother."

"You don't think you are?"

"Maybe not enough."

"Echidna, why are you telling me this?"

Echidna sighed. "I have something I have been meaning to ask you. I do not know if it is appropriate. But it is something I have thought about for a very long time. I feel as though this is not the time, but I do not want to wait any longer."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be my son."

"I _am_ like your son-"

"No. I want you to officially be my son."

"What?"

"I was speaking with Tsurugi, about a month ago. There is an adoption process that I wanted to look into. I want to be Shani's mother, and Kosey wants to be Naga's father."

"I'm thirty-four years old."

"That does not matter. I want us all to be a family. I am still in the process of figuring out the legalities, but I do not want to wait." She sighed. "Life is too short. And I want what I want."

"You… really want this?"

"Stinger," Echidna said. "Will you please be my son?"

Stinger hesitated. "Echidna, I can't replace Naga."

"I am not asking you to," Echidna said. "I am asking you to be my family."

"I already am."

"I mean officially," Echidna said. "I cannot lose you."

"I can't lose you, either, but, I mean-"

"You do not have to answer now," Echidna said. "I have already started a process with Shani. I would like to start it with you as well."

"You're serious?"

"I would not lie to you."

"I never said-"

"I do not want to lose anyone else!" Echidna cried out, and her cries turned into sobs.

Stinger jumped up and hugged her.

"My babies…." Echidna whimpered between sobs. "My _babies_! Stinger!"

Stinger didn't know how to react, so he just held onto her as she sobbed and cried out.

He didn't know what to do. Between Leoh's insistence of war, and Echidna's need for legalities, Stinger's mind was in a whirlwind.

He knew there was something he could do. He just didn't know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going! Special thanks to Miss Kitty who has been there for me and I wouldn't be able to do this without you! Love ya!


	3. Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echidna returns home from the hospital and is suffering from mood swings; Typhon confesses to Echidna before departing; Balance takes Koura out for a familiar treat; Naga and Takara's memorial service ends in an unexpected way.

Echidna sat in the car in silence as Kosey drove her home.

She had stayed in the hospital overnight, but still wasn't completely back to herself. Kosey had promised Dr. Chara that he was going to take good care of her, watch her closely, and Dr. Chara agreed she'd be able to rest. With specific instructions to bring her back if her head started to hurt again, she was discharged.

They had gotten back to the house quickly, but after Kosey shut the car off, Echidna didn't move.

"Echidna, we're home," he said.

"I realize that," Echidna said. "I am not stupid."

"I never said you were." Kosey sighed. "Sweetheart, I know this is all difficult, but we need to stay calm and healthy. Our children need us. Ty is only a week old."

"I _know_ how old my children are," Echidna snapped back.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kosey whispered.

Echidna sighed. "Kosey, I just want to get home and see my babies. All of them."

"Ok, but after that, you're going to bed."

"Kosey-"

"And you're going to stay there until you feel better," Kosey said. "Doctor's orders."

Echidna leaned back on the seat. "Why did I have to marry a doctor?"

"Because he's crazy about you and doesn't want you to be sick or upset." Kosey chuckled. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

"I love you, Kosey."

Kosey got out of the car and opened Echidna's door for her. He helped her up and grabbed her bag. After throwing the bag over his shoulder, he took her by the hand and escorted her into the house.

"Mother!" cried out Alya when she saw them. She ran up to her, but was gentle with her hug. "I missed you so much, Mother!"

Shani also walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you, too. I'm glad you're ok."

"I missed you as well," Echidna said. "I am home now and I promise I will try to keep my emotions together." She looked around the room. "Mihos…."

Kosey's brother, Mihos, had made his way to Jigama as quickly as he could. He had been sitting on the sofa holding Ty. He stood up and walked Ty over to Echidna.

"My baby boy," Echidna whispered as she held him. She tried to smile at Mihos, who put his arms around her. "You did not have to come."

"That's not true," Mihos said. "I need to be here for you, for the family. I am sorry that my wife couldn't make the trip, but she's arranging to be here... later."

Echidna nodded, knowing he just didn't want to say _memorial service_. "I appreciate that," Echidna said. "Thank you, and please tell Mosi thank you as well."

Ty fussed a little, settling himself into Echidna's arms.

"He needs to be fed," Mihos said. "I was just about to do it when you got home."

"I will take care of him now," Echidna said. "I have missed him very much."

Mihos smiled and nodded.

Echidna looked around the room. "Where is everyone else?"

"Terazi is at Balance's house with Koura, and everyone else is at a Kyuranger meeting," Kosey said.

"A Kyuranger meeting?" 

"Shou decided to make a formal announcement about what happened."

"Lusca is there too?"

"Of course. She's a Kyuranger, too."

Echidna looked like she was going to cry again, but didn't. "I understand."

Everything was silent for a moment, but then Echidna heard a voice. She looked up quickly.

"Typhon," she whispered. "You are still here?"

Typhon nodded. "I've been waiting for you."

Echidna looked around. "Is Ryoko here?"

"She's with Terazi right now. Can we talk?"

"It's ok," Kosey said. "I'll take you to the bedroom so you can talk."

"I have to feed Ty."

"I can feed him and put him down for his nap," Mihos said. "You need to rest and I'm here to help."

"I should pump first," Echidna said.

"No, you're on medication," Kosey said. "Don't worry. Nora brought some organic formula. Please, sweetheart, go and rest."

Echidna didn't look happy about that, but she nodded.

Mihos reached out for Ty, and Echidna hesitantly gave him the baby. She watched Shani offer to make the bottle, and she disappeared into the kitchen, and Mihos sat down with the baby again.

Echidna sighed, and Kosey took her into the bedroom.

She had already been in comfortable clothes, but she changed into her nightgown quickly. Kosey tucked her into the bed.

"Are you sure you are all right with the baby?" Echidna asked.

"We're fine," Kosey said. "Get some rest. Spada's going to make us a gorgeous dinner tonight."

"Will all of the Kyurangers be here?"

"Not today, I believe their meeting is virtual."

Echidna nodded. She watched as Kosey crossed the room, opening the door and inviting Typhon in.

"I appreciate this, Kosey," Typhon said. "I only need a few minutes."

"It's really the least you could possibly ask for," Kosey said. "Take your time." He looked over at Echidna. "Do you need anything? Tea, another blanket?"

"I am all right, thank you," Echidna said softly.

Kosey nodded. He left the room, closing the door slowly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Echidna held her blanket to her chest, her face puffy and red.

"Echidna," Typhon said. "You're really ok, right?"

Echidna looked up at him. "I will do my best to remain healthy."

"I don't mean your blood pressure."

Echidna looked back down into the blanket. "I do not know." She paused. "The mirror is closing soon, correct?"

"Yes."

"It will be, what, another six months before you can return?"

Typhon sighed. "Echidna… I'm not returning."

"What?" Echidna asked, sitting up a little. "Of course you are. Raptor said that you would be able to return once more."

"I know what Raptor said," Typhon said. He took a deep breath. "I talked it over with Ryoko, Lusca, and Alya. We decided not to... we're not going to use the Kagami Kyutama anymore."

"Typhon," Echidna whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "Do not leave me. Please."

Typhon stepped closer to her. He held his hand out, and she held out hers, even though they couldn't touch each other.

"I have to," Typhon whispered. "I need to find... I need to find Naga and Takara. I can't do it like this."

"Naga is dead," Echidna forced herself to whisper.

"So is Baia, and I can talk to that plane, when I'm on the correct one. This one only puts me to sleep. I can't help here."

"Typhon... how...?"

"When the Kagami Kyutama is recharged, Raptor is going to attempt to give the power back to Lusca and Alya."

"Attempt?"

"Yes."

Echidna's single tear turned into a soft cry. "Typhon, please do not leave me. I cannot deal with any more loss. You and Ryoko-"

"We'll be fine," Typhon said. "And if we can make this work, Lusca and Alya will have complete access to us, just like before."

"There is a chance it will not work?" Echidna whispered.

"We don't know for sure, but yes."

"What happens if it does not work?"

Typhon blinked. "Echidna-"

" _No_ ," Echidna cried out. "No, I cannot lose you. I just _can't_ -"

"Echidna-"

" _No_! Typhon...."

"Echidna, this is for our son and granddaughter."

"They are not coming back. _You_ can come back!"

"Echidna, I'm dead. I have been for a long time."

"No," Echidna said, shaking her head vigorously. "You _can't_ -"

"Listen, before I go, there's something I want to tell you, but you have to listen to me. Please."

Echidna didn't stop crying, but she stopped talking and attempted to focus on Typhon.

"This is the only way to find Naga," Typhon said. "Ryoko and I will track him and Takara down. We'll make sure they're ok."

"What if you can't? What if you and Ryoko disappear and you can't-"

"Echidna, stop. Please. You're not being yourself right now. Listen to yourself talk."

Echidna took a deep breath. "I do not know what to do."

"Panicking is not the answer. _Breathe_ , and hold onto that blanket."

Echidna took a moment, but she did as Typhon said.

"Before I go, there's something I want to tell you. Is that ok?"

Echidna nodded, slowly.

"I know... that you didn't fully understand emotions, or the concept of them, at the time we were married," Typhon said gently. "But I did. It's why I was killed. I think I've always had them, in a way. I think that's where Naga got his from. He was just like me. And I fully believe that if Balance hadn't have taken him, he would have ended up the same as me. After all, his emotions are what caused his death, ultimately."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Typhon took another deep breath. "The truth is, I'm jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"The doctor."

Echidna blinked, trying to wrap her around it. "My husband?"

"Yeah," Typhon said. "Your husband." He sighed. "I've been... I've been watching you, ever since Lusca was first brought to you. Every day, I see your beautiful smile. Do you realize... that when he walks into a room, you light up?"

Echidna shook her head.

"I never... I never got to see that smile, or that look in your eyes, that sparkle," Typhon said. "The doctor gets to see it every _day_."

"Typhon... I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You acted as you were programmed to. It's all me." He looked away for a moment, but then refocused on her. "Echidna, there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish that you had done the same for me. No matter what I did, I couldn't make you love me. You didn't know how."

"Typhon."

"We made a gorgeous, emotional child together," Typhon continued. "You did a good job raising him. You taught him independence, and to be strong, and to take responsibility for his own life. My only regret is that we didn't make love to create him."

"Like Kosey and I did with Ty."

"I never got to kiss you, or hold your hand, or experience sex. Or most importantly, that smile. It was never for me."

Echidna burst into sobs. "Oh, Typhon."

"Echidna, I love you. I love you like Kosey loves you. I always will, no matter what."

"I love you, too."

Typhon shook his head. "No. You don't. Not the way you love Kosey. But I do know now that I did mean something to you."

"You fathered my children."

"I know, and we made some great kids. All of them are emotional, with a passion for learning and exploring. I'm proud of them. I'm proud of all of your children, even the ones I didn't help create."

"I want to talk to you some more."

"I'll still be around," Typhon said. "I can talk to you through Lusca."

"It will not be the same."

"No, it won't. But Ryoko and I will be in a position to find Naga and Takara."

"What if you go back into the mirror and you cannot come back?"

"I don't know," Typhon said. "Maybe the mirror will close and Ryoko and I can find our way into that plane."

"But you will be asleep."

"I guess you won't know anything until the Kyutama is charged again."

"I am not ready for this."

"Echidna, I am going to make you a promise," Typhon said. "I promise that I _will_ find Naga and Takara, and even if I don't end up back in the correct plane, I _will_ find a way to get the message to you that Naga and Takara are just fine."

"How?"

Typhon paused. "Gods, I wish I could kiss you."

Echidna started sobbing again, holding the blanket to her chest.

"I'll watch Kosey's health, too," Typhon said. "I'm going to make sure you two can grow old together. You have so many children."

"I could not keep our son safe."

"He and Takara aren't in pain anymore. We can't change the past. I'll find them and bring them to you, somehow."

Typhon watched Echidna for a few minutes. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her, but he knew the blanket was helping.

"We're going back," Typhon said. "Right away. We want to get the kyutama charged as quickly as possible."

"You are leaving now?"

"Soon. Ryoko's waiting to say her goodbyes to Shou as soon as he's done with the Kyuranger meeting, and I want to see Lusca one more time."

"They must be devastated," Echidna whispered. "Especially Shou."

"He is, but he knows she'll always be with him, no matter what."

Echidna didn't say anything.

"Do you want to watch us leave?"

"I do not think I can," Echidna whispered.

"I wish you would, but I won't force you," Typhon said. "I love you, Echidna. Always have, always will. Just... always remember that, ok?"

Echidna tried to nod.

"Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye."

Typhon nodded. He walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to turn back to her and smile. He quickly turned and walked through the door.

"I love you, too," Echidna whispered before her sobs took over her body.

* * *

Lusca could only stare at Typhon.

"Lusca," Typhon said. "It's really going to be ok."

Lusca didn't answer, just continued to stare.

"I'm going to miss you," Alya said to Ryoko.

"I'll miss you, too, all of you," Ryoko said. "We will meet again, somehow."

"What if we don't?" Alya asked.

"Don't be negative," Shou said, taking a closer step to her. "We'll figure this out." He looked at his mother. "I lost you once and found you. I'll find you again."

"Just don't do it by dying, you hear me, son?" Ryoko asked. She chuckled.

"I promise you that," Shou said.

Ryoko turned to Terazi. "I do have something I want to say to you."

"I'm listening," Terazi said.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm very happy that you're making my Shou happy," Ryoko said. "He's a good man. A little crazy sometimes, but he has a big heart, and he's a wonderful soul."

Terazi chuckled. "That's why I married him! Including the crazy." She grabbed Shou by the hand. "Gotta keep things interesting in life! He's _perfect_."

"Terazi," Shou said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, she's right, you know," Ryoko said. "I'm so proud of you, Shou. That's why I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Shou asked.

"Yes," Ryoko said. "A bit of a surprise. Something you've always wanted and I want to make sure you get it. You _deserve_ it."

"What is it?" 

"You have to wait."

"But you're leaving."

"You're right, I am leaving," Ryoko agreed. "Remember, good things come to those who wait." She paused. "I trust you, Shou. I trust you to save the universe, and I trust you to put a smile on everyone's face. I think this will work out very well for you."

"Are we supposed to be confused?" Terazi asked.

Ryoko was interrupted by the Kagami Kyutama awakening on it's own. It shined a bright blue light, the familiar energy.

"It's time to go," Typhon said. 

Ryoko nodded, a tear to her eye. "I love you all!"

"We love you, too, Mom," Shou said.

Typhon held his hand out, and Ryoko grabbed it. Everyone in the room watched as they stepped back into the mirror, and the blue energy quickly disappeared.

Lusca started to cry, and Alya gave her a hug.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Lusca asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about it," Alya said.

"How do you _know_?" Lusca asked.

"It just popped into my head," Alya said.

Lusca pulled away from her. "I'm tired of things popping into your head, Alya!"

"What do you want me to do?" Alya asked, getting defensive.

"Ok, girls, that's enough," Kosey said. "It's hard for all of us, ok? Especially for your mother. No fighting about it. We just need to wait and see what happens."

Raptor picked up the kyutama. "I'm going to start charging this right away."

"And what do we do in the meantime?" Lusca asked.

"There's nothing we can do but wait," Raptor said sadly.

* * *

_One week later_

"Sir? Sir?"

Balance _thought_ he could hear a voice, but he was too far out emotionally to respond to it.

He could only stare.

He remembered it clearly, the very first time he and Naga had met Lucky. They had just finished pulling off a heist. Not a huge one, just something for fun. Naga was getting better and better at it. But before Balance had a chance to tell him so, Lucky had run up to them, asking if they were Kyurangers.

Despite denying that they were Kyurangers, Lucky argued a little, asking if they were sure. Balance, knowing that Lucky wasn't going to leave without a fight, took him and Naga to the diner for a drink.

Balance should have known better than to come here, but it was what they had done with the girls every week. A milkshake for himself and for Koura, and Naga and Takara would usually eat pie or cake. And even though he knew it was going to upset him, he wasn't going to take that away from Koura, even though she was too young to understand what tradition was.

"Sir?"

Balance finally realized that somebody was talking to him. He looked up at the waitress.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Balance said, trying to be cheerful.

The waitress smiled. "I think your baby is ready to order."

Balance looked over, and Koura was holding her finger down on the call button. He quickly grabbed Koura's hand. He was about to ask her not to do that, but she had started to giggle, and he wasn't going to do _anything_ to upset her. He chuckled.

"A large chocolate soda for me, and a small strawberry milkshake for my baby girl." He paused a moment. "Actually, can you make that two strawberry shakes for her, but we'll take one to go when we leave."

The waitress was still smiling. "Of course, sir. Anything else?"

Balance looked over at Koura. "I think that's all we want," he laughed. "Sorry about her pressing the button."

"I press it!" Koura said.

"She sounds very proud," the waitress said, chuckling. "I won't be long with your order, sir."

" _Thank you, desu_!" Balance cried out as the waitress left.

"Thank desu," Koura repeated, leaning against her Poppy.

Balance put his arm around Koura. Normally, he would have put her in a booster seat, but since it was only the two of them, he had let her sit in the booth with him unrestrained. He just needed to make sure she didn't hit that button.

"Are you ready to drink?" Balance asked.

"Yeah," Koura said.

"I love you, Koura."

"Love Poppy."

Balance held her close. Her snakey was on the table, and he handed it to her.

"My snakey," Koura whispered.

"Yep, that's your snakey," Balance said softly.

Balance watched Koura cuddle with her snakey for a few minutes, until their order had arrived. He sat Koura up, and she happily dug into her milkshake.

After a few minutes of drinking in silence, Koura suddenly cried out, "My Gamma!"

"Grandma?" Balance said, looking up. "Where?"

"My Gamma!" Koura said again, pointing.

Balance finally saw her. Echidna was sitting at the counter.

"Gamma, _here_!" Koura cried out. "Gamma!"

"Shh, Koura," Balance said. "She can't hear you. Don't scream."

"I want Gamma," Koura said.

"Ok. Wait here." Balance stood up, making sure that Koura was balanced on the seat. He quickly walked over to Echidna.

"Mother?" Balance whispered as he walked over to her.

Echidna looked up. "Balance," she said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

Balance motioned to Koura, who looked as though she was actually behaving. "Naga and I took the girls out once a week for a treat after lunch and I wasn't going to deny Koura. Are you waiting for takeout?"

Echidna nodded. "Perhaps I can join you while I wait."

"I was just going to insist that you did."

Echidna smiled. As she got up, she caught the eye of the waitress, who nodded at her. She grabbed a few shopping bags, and followed Balance to the booth.

"My Gamma!" Koura cried out. "Gamma here!"

"I will always be here, Koura," Echidna said as she and Balance sat down.

"Where baby?" Koura asked, looking around.

"Baby Ty is with Grandpa Kosey," Echidna said, still smiling. 

"Gampa!" Koura cried out.

Echidna smiled again. "What do you have there, Koura?"

"Ice keam!" Koura said.

"She loves strawberry shakes from here, don't you, baby girl?" Balance asked.

"It yummy!" Koura said, taking another sip.

"How are you doing, Balance?" Echidna asked.

Balance shrugged. "I don't know. Just... trying to take it one day at a time now."

"I cannot believe the memorial service is tomorrow."

"Yeah. It still doesn't seem real."

Balance tilted his head, his hand on his chocolate soda glass. He didn't even want to think about it. Rebellion had planned it out quickly (a little too quickly for Balance's comfort... almost as if they had previous had plans in place for a Kyuranger's death, and the thought of _that_ made Balance uneasy). Echidna had been bewildered when they found out the memorial service wasn't taking place in their backyard as she had planned (easy enough now that the fence separating their yards had come down), but that Rebellion had scheduled it at a nearby convention center that held over five thousand people. She had pointed out that Naga didn't even _know_ five thousand people, but Rebellion had insisted that it may not have even been big enough.

"You know, I was thinking about things," Balance said. "How I even met Naga in the first place, the time I met you…. It's just crazy that it ended up like this." He paused. "Did Naga ever tell you how we met?"

Echidna frowned. "No, he did not, but I already know."

"You do? How?"

Echidna sighed. "Do you remember the time we met? When Naga had been taken so long ago?"

"I remember," Balance said. "That was a horrible time, and you…." He trailed off.

"I did some horrible things," Echidna said. "I apologize for my actions back then."

"You don't have to do that. Not only were you forced to do it, but it was a long time ago."

"I have been thinking about them a lot lately. I have many regrets from my past. That is my biggest one."

"Everything will be all right," Balance said. "You weren't the cause of… this."

Echidna sighed. "I feel very guilty for not being able to protect them. As a mother and a grandmother, I should have been able to."

"Nobody could have done anything different," Balance said. "And you never finished telling me how you knew about how he and I met."

"Oh." Echidna frowned. "When you ran off after my introduction, you ran to a park. I followed you there. I am very sorry, but I did overhear you telling Lucky and the others about how you first met him and how you felt you took him away just as Akyanba did."

"You heard that?"

"Every word."

"Oh." Balance tapped his fingers on his glass. "I'm really sorry."

"Do not be sorry," Echidna said. "If it was not for your actions, my son would not have lived the emotional life that made him so happy. And I would not have all of my children and grandchildren."

Balance didn't know what to say to that, but luckily, they were interrupted. 

"Poppy?"

Balance looked over at Koura. "Yeah, baby girl?"

"I done."

"You drank it all?"

"It yummy!" Koura called out. "Thank desu!"

Balance and Echidna chuckled.

"You made a bit of a mess," Balance said, grabbing some napkins from the table and wiping her down. "Did any of it make it into your mouth?"

Koura giggled. "Poppy!"

The waitress arrived then, carrying Echidna's order, and Balance's extra milkshake for Koura. Balance quickly took care of the check, and Echidna thanked the waitress and turned back to Balance.

"Another milkshake?" Echidna asked.

"Yeah," Balance said. "She loves them."

"She is only a year old, is all of that ice cream and sugar good for her?"

Balance knew that Echidna was only trying to help, but it _really_ wasn't helping. 

"I just want her to be happy," Balance said softly.

"By feeding her junk food?"

Balance was bewildered at this point. "What's wrong, Mother? You've never been this upset over Koura's treats before."

Echidna paused a moment, and then shook her head. "It is nothing. I have a migraine."

"If you're sick, why are you out and about?" Balance asked, slightly panicky.

"Because my children need to be cared for," Echidna said. "Did you not see the groceries?"

"Mother, it's just, your blood pressure, remember?"

"Balance, just get _off_ my _back_!" Echidna cried out suddenly.

"Wait, Mother, that's not-"

Echidna burst into tears.

"Mother," Balance said, holding out his hand for her to take. "I didn't… I mean, I'm sorry… I just… if you're not feeling well, you should be home."

"And _who_ will take care of my children?!" Echidna cried out in between sobs.

"Mother, you _know_ I can help you take care of your family. So will my parents."

"You have a _toddler_ , Balance."

"And she likes to go shopping."

Echidna continued to cry, but she finally took Balance's hand.

"Look, we're all in the same place right now, for different reasons, but in the same place," Balance said. "It's ok if you need to slow down a little bit. You can take a break."

"My babies-" Echidna whimpered.

"They're all going to be _fine_. We're going to make sure of it."

"Balance," Echidna whispered. "How… how can you stay so strong?"

"We can't fall apart. Naga and Takara wouldn't have wanted that."

Echidna let go of Balance's hand and just continued to sob. 

"When we get home, you should go take a nap," Balance said.

Echidna shook her head, but she looked calmer. "I do not want to nap. I just want my life to return to normal. It will not be normal if I sleep all day long."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Balance said. "I said the wrong thing."

"It is my fault," Echidna said. "I just cannot get over it. Everyone else seems to be all right, but I am not."

"Trust me, we're _not_ all right," Balance said. "That's one thing that I am _not_. I'm just... trying to deal with it. I'm sorry if it comes off any other way."

Echidna closed her eyes, and Balance stood up. He quickly helped Echidna get her bags together, and they managed to drag everything to the car. Balance got Koura settled into her carseat and got Echidna back to her house as fast as he could.

Kosey and Mihos had greeted them in the driveway, grabbing the groceries and taking them into the kitchen. Terazi had come out and took Koura, who was fast asleep. Echidna had wandered in aimlessly, and Terazi helped her sit down on the sofa.

"Where is Ty?" Echidna asked.

"Napping," Kosey said, joining them in the living room. "I was just about to wake him up."

"I will do it," Echidna said, getting up. 

"Sweetheart, do you want some tea?"

"I would love some, thank you."

Kosey disappeared into the kitchen and Balance followed him. Echidna quickly went and gently woke up her baby, and carried him back to the living room.

"I can't believe how big he's getting," Terazi said softly, not wanting to wake up Koura.

"Time is already flying too fast," Echidna said.

Terazi chuckled. "You think that's fast, both of my sons are over three hundred years old!"

Echidna tried to smile. She looked down at Ty, who was fussing a little.

"I think he needs to be changed," Echidna said. 

"I'll take care of that," Kosey said, walking into the living room. He set Echidna's tea cup on the end table, and held his hands out for Ty.

"I can change him," Echidna said.

"I can, too," Kosey said. "I'm his daddy, remember? Besides, I have to cut his claws. Damn things got me earlier. I know you don't like to do that."

Echidna nodded. She _didn't_ like to do that at all, but Kosey was much better at it, and there were times she was too nervous to do it, and she constantly worried about making him bleed. "Please take care of him."

"You don't even have to say that," Kosey said as Echidna handed him the baby. "We're a team!"

Echidna smiled and watched as Kosey headed to the nursery. She sat down on the sofa next to Terazi, softly running her fingers over Koura's back.

"I love you, Koura," Echidna whispered.

Koura didn't even stir.

"Balance give her a milkshake again?" Terazi whispered. "She always falls asleep hard after she drinks too much sugar."

Echidna smiled. "He did. I think he even got her an extra one."

"Oh, that boy," Terazi said. "What am I going to do with him?"

Echidna managed a chuckle. She was finally able to relax a little.

* * *

Echidna hadn't handled the crowd well.

The convention center had been at full capacity. There was a special place for the family and the Kyurangers to sit, but other than that, the room had been filled with so many people. It had even been standing room only.

Echidna knew they were paying respects to a Kyuranger, a war hero who had been one of twelve people to take down Don Armage, and his daughter, a little girl taken way before her time.

But there was something about the lack of privacy. Not that she had wanted to plan a funeral for her son and granddaughter, but she had pictured a wake in the backyard. Close family, friends, Kyurangers and their families. Nobody else.

But this had turned into a media event. People from all over the universe had come to pay their respects. So many different species turned out. And Echidna hadn't realized how big of an impact that each individual Kyuranger had made on these people.

She had looked over at Leoh, who was inconsolable. Stinger had done his best to help her while Scorpio and Tiaret looked after the babies. She remembered Leoh's first husband had died during a Jark Matter attack, and wondered how many other people there had lost loved ones in the fight for freedom.

Still, it didn't help the social anxiety it was creating. Kosey and Balance had stayed close to her. She had cried a little, but had no more tears. Her body shook and she felt as though she was freezing. There was an emotional fog around her as she listened to the service.

Each Kyuranger had gotten up to tell stories about Naga and Takara. Some of them were borderline humorous, and even Echidna had managed a chuckle or two. Some were sad. Most of them were only speaking straight, telling everyone what the universe was now missing out on.

It felt like forever when the service had actually come to a close. Echidna was ready to get home and move on with her life, but found herself frozen, physically and emotionally.

"Echidna," Kosey had whispered.

All of the family and Kyurangers had gathered around her, staying behind as everyone else had left. Echidna hadn't moved, and found that she could only stare down the photographs of Naga and Takara that Rebellion had blown up and set next to empty, closed caskets.

"I do not understand," Echidna said after a few minutes of silence. "Why were my children allowed to be taken away from me? From our family?"

"I don't know," Kosey said.

"Nothing makes sense," Echidna said. "Naga was only starting to truly live his life. He was in love. With his husband, his children, his family, his _life_. He only wanted everyone else to be in love, too."

"That was something I always loved about him," Balance said. He was holding Koura in his lap, and she was still holding her snakey. "When he gained his emotions, he never stopped learning about them. And he shared them with everyone he knew. You know, I always took my emotions for granted. He never did. He knew what it was like to not have them."

"Naga was beautiful," Hammie said. "I loved watching him learn. He grew so much and just became so full of that love, and personality."

"And he died because of it," Echidna said softly. "First his father died, and then he died." She paused, and closed her eyes. "I should have died as well."

"No, don't say that!" Shou cried out. "You're living the life that you were meant to have. You have so many people around you, and we all care about you. We love you."

"It is my fault," Echidna said. "I did not allow him into the outside world when I should have." She looked up. "I must confess that I knew that Naga had an interest in emotions for a very long time, but I did not realize how strong that interest was. For a while, I wondered if he knew how his father truly died."

"Even if he did, _none_ of this is your fault," Terazi said. "You didn't kill him."

"It's my fault," Leoh said. "I couldn't give him a healthy baby. He wouldn't have had to go back to Rasalhague if Takara had been born healthy."

"It's not _your_ fault, either!" Terazi said. "We all need to stop this blame game. All we can do now is figure out how to pull our strength from this. And we need to keep growing. I think Naga would have wanted that."

"Naga would have wanted to be alive," Echidna said.

No one knew what to say to that.

After a few minutes of silence, Echidna got up, holding Ty close to her. She walked over to the closed caskets.

"I love you, Naga," Echidna whispered. "You rescued me. Gave me a family. Showed me what it was like to have love in my heart. A mother's love. And a grandmother's love. I wish I could have more time with you and Takara to show you that love."

Kosey walked over and hugged her. She began to sob as he held her.

"I just want to see them again," Echidna said between tears.

"I know, I want them back, too," Kosey said. "But I have to tell you that I know for a fact that Naga and Takara knew you loved them."

"I am not ready for this," Echidna said.

"Neither am I," Balance said. "You know, I knew that I was going to outlive Naga, but I thought a lot more time to prepare for it. I'm at loss. I don't understand how my husband and my firstborn could have been so savagely taken away from me."

"Balance," Echidna whispered. She pulled away from Kosey, who took Ty, and she ran over to Balance, throwing her arms around him.

"You're always going to be my Mother," Balance said. "You're Koura's grandmother. And I know for a fact that Koura loves you, too."

Echidna pulled back, holding her arms out for Koura. Koura jumped right into her arms.

"I love you, Koura," Echidna said.

"Love Gamma," Koura said, hugging her back.

"Koura," Echidna said. "I am never going to leave you. I promise."

Koura looked at her for a moment before she pointed to her cheek, and then at Echidna's cheek. "Gamma cry."

"Grandma is sad," Balance said.

"No cry," Koura said, giving Echidna a kiss with her finger.

Echidna managed a small smile through her tears and kissed Koura on her faceplate.

"You are beautiful, Koura Echidna Ray," Echidna said. "Do not ever lose that beauty."

"Ok, Gamma," Koura said, even though Echidna knew she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Thank you," Echidna said.

"I down?" Koura asked.

"You want down? That is all right," Echidna said, putting her down.

Echidna thought that Koura was going to go running back to Balance, but instead, Koura ran over to the blown up picture of Naga.

"My Daddy," Koura said.

"Yeah," Balance said, rushing to her and scooping her up. "That's Daddy."

"Daddy home?"

Balance shook his head. "Daddy's not home. I'm sorry."

"And my sissy!" Koura said, pointing to the picture of Takara.

"Yeah," Balance said.

"Want sissy," Koura said. "Play dolls!"

"I'm sorry, Koura," Balance said. "Sissy's not here to play dolls."

Everyone watched with sorrow as Koura leaned her head onto Balance's shoulder and got quiet.

"Miss them," Koura said.

"So do I, baby girl," Balance said. "So do I."

There was a silence for a few moments, before Balance heard a faint, "Excuse me."

They had all looked up. Two women were standing close to them. One was an older lady, definitely bird-like, with bright orange feathers covering her body. She also had a beak, with a familiar shade of gray that curled out into the same bright orange color as her feathers. Next to her stood a woman who looked the same, but her feathers were purple and her beak was black.

"I am very sorry to interrupt," the woman said.

Tsurugi stepped in front of the old woman, blocking her access to get any closer. "Excuse me, but this is a private family affair."

"I am very sorry," the woman said. "But I was asked to be here."

"Who are you, and who asked you?" Tsurugi demanded. "This is a grieving family and nobody has any business here."

The old woman didn't seem shaken at all. "My name is Tuca, and this is my daughter, Aracari. We are from the planet Nu, located in the-"

"Kyoshichou system," Tsurugi finished.

"Correct," Tuca said.

"What is your business here?" Shou asked, tearing himself away from Terazi. "As the President said, this is a private family affair."

"I do apologize, Supreme Commander Ronpo, Mr. President," Tuca said with a slight bow. "I was asked to send a message from the Hebitsukai system."

"You work for the Hebitsukai system?" Shou asked.

Tuca shook her head. "I am sorry, but I don't. I am a retired scientist. My daughter is a fertility specialist. We have no business concerning the Hebitsukai system."

"Tell us what you want," Tsurugi demanded.

"Yes, sir," Tuca said. She looked over at Aracari, who nodded. "Seventeen years ago, Nu was attacked by Jark Matter. But it was an unusual attack. Nobody was killed. Mostly, it was only a takeover. Several people lost businesses to Jark Matter and money was stolen." She cleared her throat. "Jark Matter took over my laboratory one day. It was a quick attack and I did not fight. I was afraid I was going to be killed, and I have four children and nine grandchildren. I knew I could not rest in peace if I left them without a mother and grandmother. So I did what I was asked, allowed them to do what they wanted with my laboratory and with me, as well."

"What did they do to you?" Shou asked.

Tuca held up her left arm. "They took a feather from me."

"And?" Tsurugi asked.

"It was all they did. They destroyed my laboratory, to the point that I ended up just closing it down, but when it came down to it, they only took a feather from me."

"And why would they do that?" an impatient Tsurugi asked.

"To create little girls," Tuca said.

Tsurugi's eyes grew wide, and everyone looked at Alya and Lusca.

"I can see myself in you," Tuca said to them. "We have a lot in common despite not looking anything like each other."

"That's why I'm the toucan?" Lusca asked.

"Even the colors match," Raptor said.

Alya ran over to Tuca and stood in front of her. "You didn't get here in time," she whispered.

"I am sorry about that," Tuca said. "But I am here now, and I want to help."

"Ok, you said you had a message from the Hebitsukai system?" Tsurugi said.

Tuca looked down at Alya. "You already know. You've known from the start."

Even though everyone else was confused, Alya seemed to know what Tuca was talking about.

"I was wrong even though it popped into my head," Alya said.

"When it pops, it is a higher being telling us what we need to know," Tuca said. "I have been asked here to assist you with your powers. Those powers are _mine_."

"Wait a minute," Balance said. "My sisters' powers... the mystery DNA... is _yours_?"

Tuca nodded. "It was the reason my feather was stolen."

"What was the message?" Tsurugi asked in a tone that said he was tired of asking.

Tuca looked down at Alya. "Tell them."

"I can't," Alya said. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Being wrong."

Tuca shook her head. "You aren't wrong, and I'm going to help you. All right?"

Echidna walked over to Alya and bent down to look her in the eye. "Alya... is there something that you know?"

Alya looked at Tuca, who nodded at her. Alya looked back at Echidna.

"Mother...." Alya said.

"Alya," Echidna said. "Tell me. Please."

Alya paused before whispering, "Naga and Takara... are still alive."


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two woman appear at Naga and Takara's memorial service and claim they know the secrets surrounding the disappearance of Naga and Takara; Echidna collapses to the floor in emotion and begs Kosey for some answers; A fight ends in tragedy for one Kyuranger.

"Alya?" Kosey asked, getting closer to her. "What did you just say?"

Alya turned away, getting quiet. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alya?" Kosey said.

"Naga and Takara are still alive," Alya whispered hesitantly.

"Alya, your brother's life is not a joke," Kosey said. "Look at your mother."

Alya looked up at Echidna, who had started to cry again. Terazi was holding onto her.

Balance had gone completely frozen, and only moved when Koura started to sob, "Takii? My sissy?"

"Koura, it's ok," Balance whispered.

"Want _sissy_!" Koura cried out. She started to kick her legs and it took everything that Balance had to keep a hold of her.

"Koura, baby girl," Balance whispered, trying to steady her. "It's ok, Koura. It's ok…."

Tsurugi looked at Tuca. "Excuse me, but who _are_ you to come to us and say such a thing? And then encourage Alya to say something like this? Look what you're doing to this family!"

"I am sorry," Tuca said. "I was only asked to be the messenger. Alya has known all along but does not yet know how to trust her power."

"Is this even true?" Shou asked.

"This is one of the reasons I was chosen by Isufetto," Tuca said. "Because of this specific power that I would pass on to the girls."

"This doesn't make any sense," Stinger said. "How do you know all of this?"

Tuca opened her mouth to answer, but had stopped to look at Alya, who had thrown her arms around Echidna.

"I'm _sorry_ , Mother!" Alya was crying out. "I'm sorry I said it!"

"Alya Arbee Bastet," Kosey said. "I am _very_ angry at you!" He looked up at Tuca. "And just who do you think you _are_? Coming in and disrupting a memorial service with these wild stories?!"

"Dr. Bastet, I assure you that-" Tuca started to say.

"I _never_ told you my name!" Kosey roared. He got a bit closer to her, close enough that both Stinger and Lucky jumped in front him. "You need to get out of here before you upset my wife and family anymore! I won't have this!"

"Please, let me explain," Tuca said.

"I said _get out of here_!" Kosey said, his whiskers tensing and his claws expanding, despite those claws being cut.

"Don't!" Shani cried out, rushing over to him. "Don't hurt her, Dad."

"Shani, stay back, this doesn't concern you," Kosey said.

"Put your claws away," Shani said. "I know Mother is upset, but _look_ at her. We need to find out what's going on. And my little sister is _upset_."

"She's right," Tsurugi said. "Miss Tuca, please tell me who sent you."

"Typhon Ray and Ryoko Ronpo," Tuca said.

"How do you know their _names_?!" Kosey cried out.

"Dad," Shani said. "It's ok."

"It's _not_ ok, Shani."

" _Dad_. If Typhon sent her, that means she's here to help us, and now it seems that she knows something about Naga and Takara." Shani started to cry. "I want my brother and my niece back. I want to hear what she has to say. _Please_ , Daddy."

Kosey looked down at her and hugged her.

"How have you been able to contact Typhon and Ryoko?" Stinger asked.

"Should we be talking about this here?" Raptor asked quietly, looking around the room.

"We will go back to the house," Echidna said bluntly.

"Echidna, are you sure?" Hammie asked.

"If there is a chance that my son and granddaughter are still alive, I am willing to talk," Echidna said.

Tsurugi looked over at Balance, who had been frozen. He was holding tight onto his daughter.

"Balance," Tsurugi said. "Is it all right if we all sit down and talk?"

Balance couldn't speak, but he managed a small nod.

"We'll go back to Echidna's," Tsurugi said. "Miss Tuca, Miss Aracari, you will explain yourselves fully. Please remember that you will be in a house full of Kyurangers, and if this is some sort of trick, they _will_ have permission to retaliate."

"Understood, Mr. President," Tuca said. She looked at Aracari, who nodded as well.

* * *

"Tell us again exactly who you are."

Tuca nodded at Tsurugi's demand.

"My name is Tuca," Tuca said. "This is my daughter, Aracari. We have been sent here by Typhon Ray and Ryoko Ronpo."

"How were they able to contact you?" Shou asked.

"Through a psychic power, a power higher than all of us," Tuca said. "They are both deceased, but they are currently caught in between planes."

"Caught in between them?" Balance asked. "They said they would be sleeping."

Aracari stood up and walked over to Raptor. "Commander Raptor of the Kyurangers, it is so nice to meet you. But I have to tell you that the information we were given says that the… I hope I am saying this correctly… Kagami Kyutama… isn't charging properly. There is an issue with it."

"It isn't charging?" Raptor asked, standing up. "Typhon said that?"

"Miss Ronpo did," Aracari said. "She seems to have more knowledge about the kyutama that Typhon does."

"That makes sense, since she created it," Shou said.

Aracari nodded. "It's charging, but it's going in spurts. When it's not charging, Mr. Ray and Miss Ronpo can contact other planes. But it goes on and off. There's something about the energy of the kyutama that blocks them from being on the correct plane when it charges. It's probably why they believe they are sleeping. It's not entirely accurate. They just have no memories of that time."

"What's wrong with the kyutama?" Raptor asked.

"I'm sorry," Aracari said. "But I don't even know what a kyutama _is_ , let alone what's wrong with it."

"Stop," Echidna said, standing up. "Everyone just _stop_!"

Everyone's attention quickly turned to Echidna, and Kosey, who had been holding her hand, took her in an even tighter hold.

"Are you all right?" Shani asked, rushing to her mother's side.

Echidna shook her head and took a deep breath. "My babies… my son and my granddaughter…." She trailed off, but everyone knew what she was asking.

"I'm sorry, Mother!" Alya said, running over to her. "But it popped in my head when we found out and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset anyone and I didn't know if it was true or not and I didn't know how to prove it and-"

"Alya, Alya," Tuca said. "Do not panic." She turned to Echidna. "The information we got was yes, Naga and Takara are alive. They are still on Rasalhague."

"They're _alive_?!" Balance cried out, hugging Koura tight. "Are you sure? You're not fucking with us, are you?"

"No, we believe our sources, Mr. Ray and Miss Ronpo, are accurate," Tuca said. "We have every reason to believe that they are alive, however, we believe they have been separated."

"We need to get to Rasalhague," Shou said. "If there's even a _chance_ that this is accurate, we need to go in full force with all of the Kyurangers."

"We need to go now!" Spada cried out.

"Wait," Tuca said. "You have to have a plan of attack. If you go now with no plan, you'll easily be defeated."

"Defeated by who?" Shou asked.

"Look, this is a real mission," Tuca said. "Naga will be harder to track down. Takara is safe, with Naga's brother."

"What?" Echidna asked, wiping away her own tears. "Naga's only brother is here." She motioned to Ty, who was fast asleep in Hammie's lap.

"I don't understand," Tuca whispered.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Tsurugi said. "First, we need to find Naga. We need to figure out how to track him down. Hopefully, Takara is still being treated in the hospital."

"I am going," Echidna said.

"No," Tuca said. "It's too dangerous for you. You're _wanted_ , big time. You have protections on this planet. They can't get you here. If you go to Rasalhague, you will be _killed_."

"I would die for my children," Echidna said.

"You're not thinking clearly," Aracari said. "You _cannot_ die. You'll be severely punished. Naga and Takara can be brought back. It won't be easy, but you _can't_ go. You'll _die_."

Echidna started to sob again. "I need my _babies_!" she cried out.

"Echidna, we wouldn't have let you go, anyway," Tsurugi said. "You're too emotional, and still recovering from Ty's birth. And Aracari is correct. You'll be a target, and who knows what's up their sleeves? If they truly have Naga, there's _something_ going on."

"I want my _son_!" Echidna cried out. "I want my precious granddaughter back!"

"And we're going to do what we can," Tsurugi said. "Echidna, _please_. Let the Kyurangers handle it."

Kosey took a hold of Echidna's hand. "Sweetheart, it's ok. They're going to get Naga and Takara back."

"You were so angry," Echidna whispered in between tears.

Kosey kissed Echidna gently, pulling back with a smile. He turned to Alya.

"Alya, I'm sorry," Kosey whispered. "I need to learn how to trust."

Alya flung herself into Kosey's arms. "Daddy…."

Kosey held her tight, and then looked at Shou. "Please... help us get our family back."

Shou nodded, and didn't even skip a beat. "Team, we need to get to Rasalhague and we need to get there _fast_."

"Okyuu!" cried out every other Kyuranger.

"We're ready," Lucky said.

"We'll get Naga and Takara back!" Kotaro cried out.

"Not everyone is going to go," Shou said. He looked around. "Spada… Stinger… Lusca. I want you three to stay here and help guard this family."

"There's no way I'm not going!" Stinger cried out. "I need to rescue Naga!"

"I'm going, too," Spada said.

"No," Shou said. "We need somebody here to protect this family. Stinger, you have your own family to take care of, and Spada, you're just good at taking care of people. Lusca, I'm afraid this mission may be too dangerous for you."

Lusca shyly nodded. She had looked away from the family, and Aracari was watching her carefully.

Shou looked at Tuca. "If you don't mind, I want you to go. I need your knowledge, and you appear to be the only one who can get in contact with Typhon and Ryoko."

"She can't go!" Aracari cried out. "She's too old and frail! I'll go in her place."

"It is all right," Tuca said.

"What?" Aracari asked.

"It is all right," Tuca repeated. "The Supreme Commander is correct. I am the only one who can communicate with both of them. You have not been able to contact Typhon."

"Mama-"

"Trust your power, and mine," Tuca said. "I will return to you."

"Mama, _no_ ," Aracari said.

Alya pulled away from Kosey and threw her arms around Aracari, who didn't seem as shocked to have been hugged as everyone else had been to have witnessed it.

"It's ok, big sister," Alya said. "Mama will be just fine."

While everyone in the room questioned why Alya had just called Tuca "Mama", no one said a word.

"We're going," Shou said, and everyone who was leaving with him followed him as he ran out of the house. Balance kissed Koura and gently set her on the floor before following everyone else.

"Poppy?" Koura whispered. "My Poppy?"

Scorpio ran over to Koura and scooped her up. "It's ok, little girl."

"No, my _Poppy_!" Koura screamed, and she started to sob.

"Give her to me," Echidna whispered.

"It's ok," Scorpio said. "I'll take care of her."

"I'll help, too," Leoh said. "It's ok, Echidna."

Echidna looked down at the floor, her tears slipping right off of her face.

"Be careful," Kosey whispered, holding onto Echidna as tight as he could. "Please."

Echidna completely broke down at that point, collapsing to the floor. Kosey got down on the floor with her, and Terazi stood nearby with the baby.

Alya joined Echidna on the floor as well, and Echidna held her as tight as she could.

"I love you, Mother," Alya whispered.

"I love you, my sweet baby," Echidna said through her tears.

"We're going to get Naga and Takara back."

Echidna couldn't respond with words, but just held onto Alya as tight as she could as she continued to sob.

* * *

"So if Typhon and Ryoko can't contact anyone if the kyutama is charging, shouldn't we take it off of the charger, at least for the time being?" Shou asked.

Raptor tilted her head in confusion. "Yes," Raptor said. "But I don't understand why the charge would have anything to do with it." She looked at Tuca, who was sitting at the pool table. "Do you know anything?"

Tuca shook her head. "I don't know. She wasn't able to communicate enough to be able to elaborate. And she was mostly only able to communicate with my daughter."

Balance, who had been pacing the entire time, walked over to the pool table and slammed his hands down. " _When_ are we getting to Rasalhague?!" he demanded to know.

"Balance, calm down," Shou said, walking over to him.

"I can't _calm down_!" Balance said. "My husband and my daughter are alive out there somewhere! We need to hurry up and _find them_!"

Shou ran up to him faster, throwing his arms around him.

"You were so quiet earlier," Shou whispered.

"It doesn't seem real," Balance said as he started to sob. "I _need_ my family! I need him! And we're just sailing like we're going on vacation!"

Shou looked up at Raptor, who nodded.

"We'll get there as fast as we can," Shou said. "We're too close for a safe warp."

"Why is this happening?" Balance whispered.

"I don't know, son," Shou said.

Balance paused for a moment. If his breath could have physically been taken away, it would have. He looked up at Shou.

"You never called me son before," Balance managed to whisper.

"Well, you _are_ my son, aren't you?"

Balance threw his face into Shou's chest and just kept crying.

"I promise you, we're going to do everything we can get to get Naga and Takara back."

"But what if Alya and Tuca are _wrong_?!" Balance cried out. "What if they're… actually…."

"Then we'll know," Tsurugi said. "And Naga and Takara will be able to sleep peacefully."

"Balance," Shou said. "Let's go get your family."

* * *

Echidna had barely noticed when Spada offered her some tea.

Echidna hadn't gotten up from the floor and was holding Ty carefully. One thing she had learned through her years was that she really _had_ a snake-like body. When she had gained emotions, she had learned something new about her body… she could constrict anything she got a hold of… and it was somewhat of an emotional move. She had wondered a bit about their species in the past, if the constrictions were covered up or just not needed when they lost their emotions.

But now she had to think about it. She realized she could really squeeze too hard. She hugged people when she was emotional and it had seemed like it was getting tighter and tighter… and then she had realized what she was doing.

When she had become aware of it, she started making sure she was gentle with her family. She had been gentle with Takara and Koura, and she needed to be the same way with Ty.

Ty.

Her last little baby boy… he was _beautiful_. Everything about him was Kosey, but he had her eyes. The silver in that baby's eyes just _sparkled_. And even though the rest of her children were attentive babies, there was just something about Ty… he was _present_ , and just looked amazingly happy.

"Thank you very much," Echidna said as Spada placed the tea cup on the floor in front of her.

"You're welcome," Spada said gently, giving her a small smile.

"Echidna, is there anything I can do for you?" Mihos asked. He looked over at his wife. "Mosi and I are here for you."

"Do you want me to take the baby for a little while?" Mosi asked.

Echidna knew that Mosi wasn't trying to be anything but nice, but she managed to feel slightly offended at her sister-in-law's offer. "That is all right," Echidna whispered. "I just want my babies as close to me as possible right now."

Mosi nodded, half smiling. "Just so you know, we're not going anywhere. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister, and I love you. We both love you and your children. Please… tell me if there's anything I can do. Please."

A sister. Echidna never had one of those before, though she did have one person who came kind of close.

"I love you, too," Echidna said. She paused, another tear flowing down her cheek. "There is one thing I need. Will you please call Livana? I need her here, too."

"I'll do that," Kosey said. "She'll be here for you, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," Echidna whispered, trying not to squeeze Ty again.

Kosey nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa?" Mosi asked.

Echidna thought for a second, but shook her head. "I think I am all right," she said quietly.

Mosi looked at Mihos, who nodded at her. Mosi sat down on the floor as well, not right on top of Echidna, but close to her. Shani was already on the floor, and Mosi held her close.

Stinger had been sitting next to Leoh on the sofa, cuddling with Kopi. But he got up, still carrying Kopi, and walked over to where Aracari was sitting. She had been sitting in the corner of the living room, knees to her chin, trying to stay quiet.

"Can you give us any more information?" Stinger asked her.

Everyone in the room slowly looked over at her.

"My powers… aren't as strong as my mother's," Aracari said after a moment. "I don't… I don't know what to… think about… that I haven't already thought about."

"Ok, so you just need us to ask questions?" Spada asked, coming a little closer.

Aracari looked up at him, nodding slightly.

"Ok," Stinger said. "Now, you know that Spada and I are Kyurangers, and Lusca too, so anything you say will help us in our investigation. All right?"

Aracari looked over at Lusca, who was curled up in the recliner chair with Tiaret and both of them were extremely quiet. She tilted her head slightly for a moment, looking a bit confused, but she quickly looked back over at Stinger and nodded.

Stinger and Spada sat down next to her, and Kopi wiggled her way out of Stinger's grasp. She immediately made her way to her twin sister, and the two started playing together and babbling at each other.

Stinger summoned the Yagi Kyutama, quickly asking Aracari to record the conversation. She agreed, and he got everything set up. He nodded at Lusca, who hesitantly joined them on the floor.

Aracari watched as Lusca joined them on the floor, and Stinger couldn't help but notice some confusion on her face. Aracari had looked over at Alya, who was sitting near her mother with baby Scorpio, reading to him softly, and then looked back over to Lusca.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Stinger asked. "How did you come to find out about Typhon and Ryoko?"

Aracari swallowed and focused her attention back to Stinger.. "Miss Ryoko contacted me in a dream, two days ago," she said, looking around the room. "At first, I just thought it was a dream. But she was talking about a kyutama. I've heard of kyutamas, everyone has, but I truly don't know what it is. She said it wasn't charging properly."

"Did she say why?" Spada asked.

"I didn't understand this, but… she said the kyutama powering it… there's a virus in it."

"A virus?" Stinger asked. "In the Hikari Kyutama?"

"I don't remember the name of the kyutama, but that sounds familiar," Aracari said. "Um… she said that using that kyutama, it'll always backfire now… she said the lights were backwards… that it wouldn't hurt anyone, but it's not doing what it's supposed to."

"What happened after you woke up?" Stinger asked.

"I saw her… Miss Ryoko… standing there, over my bed," Aracari said. "That's how I knew it wasn't a dream. She wanted me to give the Supreme Commander a message."

"What message?" Spada asked.

A tear slipped down Aracari's cheek. "That… a woman named… Makara… is behind this… and… and that she loves him." She wiped her tear away. "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm not as strong as my mother."

"It's ok," Stinger said. "We're going to figure this all out. What else happened?"

Aracari was crying steadily, but calmly at this point. She took a deep breath as she continued the story, her eyes shifting to Alya occasionally.

* * *

"We need to find Makara," Shou said bluntly.

They had heard the entire story using the Yagi Kyutama, everything from Tuca and Aracari hearing from Ryoko and Typhon, to how they had made their way to the memorial service.

"Does she really have Naga?!" Balance cried out.

"She does," Tuca said. "She's not who you think she is."

"She _cried_ when Stinger almost died," Hammie said.

"That was an act," Tuca said. "Remember… she was _married_ to Isufetto. You killed her husband."

"We thought everything was ok," Raptor said. "We were stupid and oblivious."

"No one thinks that," Tuca said. "But we have to get there fast. Find Makara, find Naga."

"And Takara is safe?" Kotaro asked.

"Takara is with her uncle," Tuca said. "Naga's younger brother."

"No, she's not," Balance said defensively. "Naga only has one brother, and that's the newborn in Echidna's arms."

"Balance, there's something I need to tell you-" Tuca started to say, but she was interrupted by an alarm.

Raptor was already at the controls, and Hammie and Kotaro joined her.

"She's nearby," Tsurugi said. "So if Makara is nearby-"

"Naga's nearby!" Balance cried out. "We have to find them! We have to find my baby!"

"You need to stay calm, Balance," Tsurugi said.

"How can I?!" Balance cried out.

"You have _no choice_!" Tsurugi screamed, grabbing Balance by the shoulders.

Balance was shaking uncontrollably, and a couple of tears were splattered across his faceplate.

"Look, we need to work together, find Makara, and get your family back," Tsurugi said. "And we're all going to do _everything_ we can. We want Naga and Takara back, too. But you need to _stay… calm_. Balance."

"We're all here for you," Lucky said.

"We'll never give up," Garu said.

"I found her location!" Raptor cried out. "She's at the Izar Building."

"Wait, that's where we found Isufetto and Makara before!" Balance remembered.

"That's the government building," Lucky said. "You need clearance to get in, otherwise it causes an explosion."

"That's not true," Tuca said. "It's abandoned now, you can knock the door down and go right in.."

"Raptor?" Shou asked.

Raptor nodded and turned to the computer. After a minute, she turned back around. "Verified. It's abandoned, no clearance needed. We just need to get into the door."

"We're going _now_ ," Shou said. "Raptor, please get us there. Everyone… let's get Naga and Takara back. Now, we're going in changed, and do _not_ power down until I tell you it's safe. Tuca, please stay here. You'll be protected."

"Tuca, here," Raptor said, quickly walking over to her. She handed her a tablet. "I've set this up so you could communicate with us. Any updates you can give us, any issues arise. Let us know. We're going in stealth mode, you should be fine here." She turned and picked up the Hikari Kyutama. "I've also disconnected the Hikari Kyutama to prevent the Kagami Kyutama from charging. You should be able to contact Typhon that way."

"Ok," Tuca said, holding the tablet close to her. "I'll do everything that I can from here."

Raptor nodded. "Kyurangers, let's go test Makara's luck."

"Okyuu!" replied the Kyurangers.

* * *

"Echidna, why don't you go to bed?" Kosey was asking.

Echidna was lying on the floor, Ty next to her on his favorite blanket, fast asleep. Everyone else had cleared out, tired and emotional, but sleeping with an eye open. Kosey had set up a hotel room for Mihos and Mosi, but made sure that Spada and Aracari had been able to stay at the house. Ladon and Nora had gone home with the promise of returning first thing in the morning, as did Stinger and Leoh. Livana had stayed the longest, and she had just gone home for the night.

"I do not want to," Echidna whispered.

"It's getting late and you need to sleep."

"I cannot move."

Kosey sat down on the floor next to her. "Not getting off of the floor isn't really going to help."

Echidna sat up, but didn't move. Kosey put his arm around her.

"I cannot even cry anymore," Echidna said, snuggling up to her husband. "I do not think I can sleep."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes, but it does not matter."

"I can get you a painkiller."

Echidna shook her head. "If Naga and Takara are in pain, I can deal with a headache."

Kosey understood, sort of. "I'm sorry that our family has to go through this."

"The worst part is that Makara has been waiting for an opening," Echidna said. "It was inevitable. It was _always_ inevitable. She had always meant to take Naga away. And Takara… she is just a little girl. A _baby_."

"I know," Kosey said, holding her tight. "I know, sweetheart."

"This is all my fault," Echidna said. "I should never have come to Jigama. This is all happening because I refused to give Alya up as a baby."

"You keeping Alya was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I had to _kill_ her in order to save her. And now it has cost me Naga's life. What is that? I traded one child for another?"

"Naga wanted you to raise Alya as much as you wanted to raise her. He always knew there were risks. We were _all_ at risk. And Shou had to think outside of the box to save you and Alya."

"Kosey?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Why did you help us? Why did you risk everything to save Alya? A stranger to you?"

Kosey sighed, and kissed Echidna on her cheek. "Part of it was me wanting to help the Kyurangers. My life mission was always to help people, and this was huge. When Shou approached me, it wasn't a friend asking for a favor. It was the Supreme Commander, Shou Ronpo, asking _me_ , a _civilian_ , for help."

"What was the other part?"

"You."

"Me?"

"When I first heard your story, I… I don't know. I was attracted to it. You were rescued, a damsel in distress. You've gone through things I can't even _imagine_. I can't even imagine not having emotions. And there you were, pregnant, and blank, no emotions on your face, but you _cared_. You cared about your baby, you cared about your son, in a beautiful way. I wish I could explain it to you."

"Kosey…."

"Echidna, you are the most _beautiful_ woman I've ever seen in my life. I loved Baia, I still do, but… there's something _about_ you. Your innocence, the way you look at the world. The way you still always want to learn. And I _knew_ … almost the moment that I met you…."

"Knew what?"

"That you were the woman I wanted to marry."

"You knew that before we started dating?"

Kosey managed a smile. "I remember once, you had walked into my office with Naga. You were there, and you were nervous and frail, but… you just… had this energy around you. You still have it. And I knew then… everything that I still know now."

Echidna made a small noise, but Kosey couldn't read it.

"Echidna, sweetheart, they're going to bring back our son and grandchild."

"What if Tuca and Aracari are wrong and Naga and Takara are... still….?"

"I don't think they're wrong."

"Why?"

"How else would they know about Ryoko and Typhon? And the details with the broken kyutama?"

Echidna didn't respond.

"Look, if you want to stay here, it's perfectly fine. I can get some blankets and our pillows."

"You do not have to stay here with me."

"Well, I kind of have to," Kosey said. "Alya and Lusca are asleep in our bed."

"Kosey…."

"It's going to be ok," Kosey whispered. "Our family is going to be ok. Just have faith in the Kyurangers."

Echidna was finally able to start crying again, and Kosey held her, rocking her slightly.

* * *

"Balance, _stop_. Wait up! Balance!"

Balance heard his stepfather, but didn't listen. He had gone directly from the ship to the Izar Building, and was upset when the building appeared to be completely deserted.

" _Balance_!"

Kotaro had been the first one to finally catch up to Balance, and he grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks.

"When did you get so damn strong?!" Balance cried out.

"Balance, we need a plan," Lucky said, catching up to them.

Everyone else caught up as well. "You're running in circles," Champ said. "We won't get anywhere like that."

"Even Tuca said we needed a plan," Hammie said. "Makara could be anywhere, doing anything to Naga."

"Shut up, Hammie!" Balance cried out.

"Balance, she's telling the truth, not trying to make you angry," Shou said. "We need to focus on what we know, not a wild goose chase."

"I need Naga and Takara back!" Balance cried out.

"We do, too," Shou said. "Raptor, any information from Tuca?"

"No," Raptor said. "She's still trying to get a hold of Typhon, but she hasn't been able to."

"So we don't know where they are?" Kotaro asked.

"They should be close by," Raptor said. "Trail's fresh." She picked up the tablet. "Tuca, are you there?"

"I'm here," Tuca said over the tablet.

"Exact location was a bust," Raptor said. "Any luck with Typhon, or anything coming to you?"

Everyone waited patiently for Tuca, except for Balance, who was shaking and pacing.

"Did you check the bottom floor?" Tuca asked.

"We're on the first floor," Raptor said.

"No, there's a basement," Tuca said.

"That's right," Shou said. "The last time we were here… we fought Isufetto in the basement."

"But we searched the place, there's no way to get downstairs anymore," Lucky said.

"There must be. You don't just get rid of the basement," Tsurugi said.

Balance raced for the elevator, and as soon as it opened, he jumped right in.

"Nothing to the basement," he said sadly.

"We need another way down," Shou said. "Raptor, let's try the-"

"Ikkakuju Kyutama," Raptor finished. She immediately called the kyutama and set it in her seiza blaster. "We'll be borrowing this power from Stinger."

" _Ikkakuju Kyutama_!" cried out Raptor's blaster. " _Seiza Attack_!"

Raptor was almost taken aback with the Ikkakuju Arm on, but managed to pull herself together quickly. Balance jumped out of the elevator, and Raptor used the drill, creating a path in the floor down to the basement, and everyone quickly jumped.

The basement was cold and dark and dusty.

"We need the Hikari Kyutama," Balance said.

"We can't risk using it if it has a virus," Raptor said.

"We never confirmed that," Lucky said.

"Shh," Garu said. "I think I hear something."

Everyone got quiet, and they could hear a moaning sound coming from a different room.

"What is that?" Hammie asked.

"Somebody's getting lucky?" Kotaro said.

"Shush," Balance whispered.

"Also, we agreed never to put it that way," Lucky whispered.

The moaning sound got louder, heavy patterned breathing able to be heard. Definitely a woman.

" _Yes_ , just lay back and give this to me!" the voice cried out.

"Definitely sex," Tsurugi said.

"How would _you_ know what sex sounds like?" Kotaro whispered.

"Shut up," Balance whispered loudly. "I see a light."

Everyone got quiet and followed Balance to the room with the light, taking the lightest steps possible. Balance wasn't sure how whoever was in that room hadn't heard the drill, but he tried to push that aside.

" _Yes_!" a female voice said from that room. "You want this too. I _know_ you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hard for me!"

"She's forcing him," Hammie whispered.

"Yes, oh _yes_! _Harder_ , just like that. Like _that_!"

Then they heard a slap. "No, you don't get to decide this. I do. Harder, like _that_!"

Another loud slapping noise and a groan.

"Not yet. Did I give you permission for that? Just keep going like this."

"That doesn't... sound... consensual," Hammie whispered.

"Just hurry up and break the fucking door down," a completely done Tsurugi whispered.

Balance hurried to the door, the voice getting louder and louder.

"No, you don't get to decide this. _I do_. Harder, like that!"

Balance got to the door, which was locked. He went at it, slamming his shoulder into it, and the door flew open.

"Naga!" Balance cried out. "Naga?!"

"How the _fuck_ did you get down here?!" Makara asked breathlessly, looking behind her. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Get up, Makara!" Tsurugi said.

"I'm busy right now," Makara stated flatly, turning back to the man she was mounted on.

Garu and Lucky ran over to her, ripping her off of the man and off of the bed completely.

"Stop it!" Makara cried out. "I didn't ask for any Kyurangers to come and interrupt us!"

"Shut up," Tsurugi said, watching as Garu and Lucky flung her to the floor.

Balance ran over to the bed, looking at the bed carefully, with Kotaro and Champ right behind him.

"Naga?" Balance cried out. "Naga, is that you? _Naga_?"

"Balance?" Naga asked quietly.

"You're _alive_!" Balance cried out. "You're… _alive_!"

"What were you doing to him, you piece of shit?!" Tsurugi asked, kicking Makara in the chest.

"Nothing he didn't want me to do to him," Makara said. "How did you even _find_ us?"

"Naga, we're gonna get you out of here," Balance said, trying to get him off the bed.

"Balance," Naga said flatly, pushing him away.

"Naga? What are you doing? Get up! We're going to take you home!"

Naga jumped up. He was only wearing a robe, which was wide open.

"Naga!" Balance cried out, trying to close the robe. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Naga said, pulling himself away from Balance's grasp.

"Naga, she was hurting you," Tsurugi said. "We heard everything. Come on, we're going to go find Takara."

"Stop it!" Naga cried out.

"Naga, come _on_!" Balance cried out.

As Balance reached out to grab Naga, Naga did something unexpected… he paralyzed Balance quickly.

"What are you _doing_?!" Shou cried out.

"I never asked you to come look for me," Naga said.

" _Naga_!" Shou screamed.

"Get out, all of you," Naga said. He released Balance, who went crashing to the floor.

"Naga, we're here for you!" Balance said.

"Well, then, you made a mistake," Naga said.

"Naga, you're my husband!" Balance said. "I need you! Why won't you come _home_?!"

"I am not your husband anymore," Naga said. "Can't you see? I'm with Makara now. And _you_ interrupted us." He shoved his way over to Makara and helped her up quickly.

"Naga, _what_ are you doing?!" Tsurugi cried out.

Before anyone could say another word, Naga pulled Makara close… and they began to kiss.

" _Naga_!" Balance screamed.

"Now," Naga said, pulling back slightly. "You fuckers have two choices. Either you can leave, peacefully, or you can watch."

" _Watch_?!" Balance cried out. "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Naga let out a laugh. It wasn't a laugh that Balance had heard in a long time… in fact, he hadn't heard it since Naga had been under Akyanba's spell.

"What did she _do_ to you?!" Hammie cried out.

"Get away from her!" Lucky cried out.

Naga laughed again, and he started kissing Makara gently on her neck.

"Guess you want to watch," Naga said, his voice dripping with the same evil that Balance remembered so clearly. "Perverts."

"Naga, what's _wrong_ with you?" Hammie asked.

"What did she _do_ to you?!" Tsurugi cried out.

"You want to see?" Naga whispered. He grabbed Makara's face, holding it tight, and Makara's eyes turned the somewhat familiar shade of white, flicking out her elongated snake tongue. "She can do things for me in a _second_ that Balance could never do in a lifetime."

"No!" Balance cried out. " _No_!"

"Well, obviously, we aren't getting any privacy," Makara said, holding Naga in her arms. "And I'm not satisfied yet. I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"Makara!" Tsurugi cried out.

Makara laughed as she revealed her true self. Extremely similar to Isufetto, she slowly mutated into her true form: A two-headed snake with a rattling tail, covered in silver scales. The only difference between her and Isufetto was that she was a lot smaller than he had been in his true form. She wrapped her tail around Naga and elongated her tongue, casually licking his neck. Naga shivered, moaning in pleasure.

"Looks like it's time to test her luck!" Lucky cried out.

Makara laughed, and used her tail to push Naga to the ground. Balance immediately jumped for him, but Naga pushed him away.

"I said to _leave_!" Naga cried out, his eyes turning white.

"Naga!" Balance cried out. "Naga, it's me, your husband! Don't you remember me?!"

"I _have_ no husband," Naga cried out. "Get away from me!"

"Naga, we've been married for almost six years! We have two babies together!"

"I said, _get away_!" Naga cried out, kicking Balance away.

"Naga, why are you doing this?! What did she _do_ to you?!"

Naga immediately got up off the floor and reached under the bed. He pulled out something that no one had seen in a while… his Dark seiza blaster and Dark Kyutama. He quickly put on the blaster.

" _No_!" Balance cried out as Shou grabbed him and pulled him up.

" _Dark Kyutama… Dark Change_ ," cried out the seiza blaster as Naga set the kyutama.

"This isn't happening!" Balance said as Shou held him back.

"Dark Change," Naga cried out.

" _No_!" Balance screamed.

Naga's dark form appeared in front of everyone, and he immediately went after Balance.

Lucky and Garu immediately went after Naga while everyone else had gone after Makara, except for Shou, who covered Balance.

"I _told_ you, you need to get _out_ ," Naga said through clenched teeth. "Leave me alone. Leave Makara _alone_!"

"Naga, she hurt you!" Balance said. "We need to get Takara and get the hell out of here!"

"Takara," Naga whispered. Then his voice got louder. " _Get… out_!"

Balance managed to pull away from Shou and ran to Naga. Naga pulled out his Dark Kyu Sickle and charged at Balance, screaming in frustration.

Balance pulled out his Kyu Crossbow and started shooting it at Naga.

"You're ready to just attack me!" Naga cried out. "Stop pretending you love me!"

"I've _always_ loved you, Naga!"

"Really? You have some funny ways of showing it!"

"I'll do anything to get you back!" Balance cried out. "Lucky, Garu, take Makara out!"

" _Stop_!" Naga cried out, using his KyuSickle to slash an attack at Lucky and Garu, who both went crashing down to the floor.

Everyone had looked over at Lucky and Garu, and then at Naga.

" _Makara_!" Naga cried out.

"She's obviously got him under a spell," Tsurugi said.

"Just like Akyanba," Kotaro said.

"Defeat Makara, the spell is broken," Raptor cried out.

Makara laughed. "Do you really think Naga will let that happen?"

"It's not up to Naga!" Lucky cried out as he and Garu got off the floor.

"Team, we're going!" Raptor cried out.

One by one, everyone held out their weapons.

"Regulus Impact!"

"Lupulus Impact!"

"Aldebaran Impact!"

"Hamillion Impact!"

"Altair Impact!"

"Polaris Impact!"

"Phoenix End!"

"Stop!" Naga cried out as Shou and Balance grabbed him, holding him back. " _Stop_!"

Makara had tried to move, but in her form, it wasn't easy. They were also still in the basement, and she really had nowhere to go.

" _Stoooop_!" Naga cried out as each attack hit Makara, one by one.

"We're going to save you, Naga!" Balance cried out.

"We're going to save you and get you and Takara home!" Shou cried out.

Lucky stepped back, pulling out the Saiko Kyutama. He set it quickly.

"She doesn't have any fight in her," Lucky said. "We can take her out easily!"

" _What's Up? Saiko Kyutama! Super Seiza Change_!" cried out Lucky's seiza blaster.

"I'll _kill_ you!" Naga cried out. "I'll kill you _all_!"

"Star change!" Lucky cried out, transforming from Shishi Red to Shishi Red Orion.

Naga finally pulled away from Balance and Shou, using all of the energy he had. He headed straight for Lucky, pulling out the Dark Kyutama and setting it quickly.

Naga screamed out as he lifted his arm, attracting the extra energy. "Metal Ophiuchus Blast!" he cried out, aiming the attack directly at Lucky.

Lucky was knocked down again, not expecting that attack against him.

Naga ran for Makara, but once again, was held back by Balance and Shou.

"Finish this!" Raptor cried out.

"Okyuu!" cried out the fighting Kyurangers.

Lucky got up, somehow, powering the Saiko Kyutama.

Everyone else in the fight also powered up their kyutamas.

"I'm not scared of you!" Makara cried out. "Naga, take care of this!"

Naga tried to get away from Balance and Shou, but despite how hard he fought, Balance and Shou were able to hold him back.

"Stop!" Naga cried out. " _Listen_ to me! Just _stop_!"

But the Kyurangers wouldn't listen, their focus solely on saving Naga and Takara.

"Infinish Blast!" Lucky cried out.

"Phoenix End!" Tsurugi cried out.

And the seiza blasters of the seven fighting Kyurangers….

" _All-Star Galaxy_!"

" _Stop_!" Naga screamed out, with a fear in his voice that Balance had _never_ heard before.

Makara let out a screaming hiss as the attack overtook her, flames and sparks flying.

" _Nooooo_!" Naga cried out, finally able to get away from Balance and Shou.

Makara screamed again as she collapsed all the way to the floor, the flames lighting the room on fire.

Naga ran up to her, kneeling down quickly and powering down.

"Makara, _no_ ," Naga said. "I'm sorry, Makara! You can't leave me!"

"Naga!" Balance cried out, running for him, also powering down.

"You're gonna be ok!" Naga cried out, and everyone watched in confusion as Naga started to cry. "Don't leave me!"

"Naga," Makara said gently, transforming back to her Ophiuchus form. "You promised me…."

"Makara," Naga said. "I love you."

" _What_?!" Balance cried out. He ran over to Naga and tried to grab him, but Naga shoved him away.

"This isn't happening," Naga said, running his fingers through Makara's bloodied hair. "This… isn't... _happening_!"

"Naga… I love you, too," Makara whispered.

"Makara," Naga whispered through sobs.

Everyone gathered around, powering down one by one, as Makara took her last breath.

" _No_ ," Naga whispered. "This isn't happening. No…."

"Naga," Balance said, putting his arms around him. "She _hurt_ you. Made us think you were all dead."

"You don't understand," Naga whispered. And then louder. "You don't fucking _understand_!"

"Naga, she can't hurt you anymore!" Hammie cried out.

"We've got you," Kotaro said.

"We can go get Takara and go home," Balance said. "Koura is waiting-"

"She's the only one who knows where Takara _is_!" Naga screamed out, his sobs intensifying.

"What?" Balance whispered. "Wait… that's why… you were siding with her…?"

"You haven't gone dark?!" Shou cried out.

"You were trying to get her trust so she would lead you to Takara," Hammie said gently.

Naga was down on his knees, his hands on the floor. "I'm never going to find her!" he screamed. "I'll never find my _baby_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone supporting me through this. I appreciate you all!!


End file.
